Strange Feelings I
by gatydlm
Summary: A partir de un incidente Luffy y Nami comienzan a acercarse más, la historia ocurre después de que se han reunido de nuevo, ambos han madurado un poco y comienzan a darse cuenta de lo que sienten. Lo único que es mio son las ideas XD
1. Chapter 1

Era un día relativamente tranquilo en el Sunny cada tripulante se hacía cargo de sus tareas habituales, Nami había estado trabajando en un mapa desde hace un rato, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que había terminado rápidamente, pensó que probablemente se debía a que no había tenido que salir a dar un regaño a su Capitán.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo ese tonto? – Pensó con una mueca en su cara – bueno no es que me importe de todas formas.

Pero sí que le importaba, de hecho pensaba bastante tiempo en su Capitán, en especial en los dos años que estuvieron separados, con frecuencia se preguntaba si estaría bien, porque seguramente estaría entrenando como un loco, o si se sentiría solo, cosas como esas de pronto pasaban por su mente y se obligaba a si misma a dejar de pensar en eso y continuar con su entrenamiento. Después de haberse reunido, Nami se había sorprendido con el nuevo Luffy, bueno en realidad era algo confuso pues era el mismo Luffy de siempre, alegre y despreocupado, claro mucho más fuerte que antes, pero además de eso no parecía haber un cambio significativo en él, a pesar de eso Nami lo 'sentía' diferente, no estaba muy segura de cómo pero definitivamente había algo diferente, de nuevo trataba de no pensar mucho en eso.

Era hora de verificar el rumbo, se levantó de su escritorio, se estiró y salió a la cubierta a ver el cielo y a comprobar el log pose, fue entonces cuando lo vio, hay estaba Luffy, solo, sentado en la borda del Sunny con la cabeza baja y sosteniendo una caña de pescar, al verlo tan tranquilo le pareció tierno y sin darse cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia él, se paró a su lado y lo miró, el inmediatamente notó su presencia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? – bueno era bastante obvio que estaba pescando, pero su pregunta era porque le parecía extraño ver a Luffy tan tranquilo.

- ¡Oh! Nami – dijo entusiasmado - estaba en el taller con Usopp, de pronto me dijo que era muy importante que consiguiera un pescado, así que me mandó para acá, aunque no estoy muy seguro de para que lo necesita.

- Ya veo – así que solo quería deshacerse de él, pensó.

- Aún no he conseguido nada, pero está bien he estado pensando en algunas cosas.

- ¿Pensando? – Se sorprendió bastante, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más, Luffy había pescado algo.

- ¡Hey! Genial, Nami me has dado suerte.

Nami se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar esto, pero esa sensación pasó rápido cuando vio lo que estaba en el anzuelo.

- Mmm, pero si esto no es comida – se quejó Luffy.

Los ojos de Nami estaban clavados en el pequeño cofre que se había atorado en la caña de pescar, era pequeño pero lucia valioso, brillaba a pesar de estar sucio, evidentemente por haber estado hundido en el mar.

- Pero si es mejor que comida, es un tesoro – bueno era pequeño pero seguro que contenía algún tesoro.

- ¡Enserio!

- Veamos que hay dentro - Y lo tomo entre sus manos, sacudiendo algunas algas que colgaban de él.

- Recuerda que fui yo el que lo encontró.

- Claro, nos dividiremos el contenido, te daré el 30%.

- ¡Eh! Solo el 30.

- Pues claro, si yo no hubiera estado aquí lo habrías tirado por la borda.

- Mmm – murmuró Luffy, pero no dijo más, su Navegante tenía una expresión de felicidad, sus grandes ojos brillaban más de lo normal y su rostro en general resplandecía, le gustaba verla de esa manera, así que se dedicó a mirarla abrir el cofre. Usando sus viejas pero no olvidadas habilidades como ladrona con un broche forzó el pequeño cerrojo del cofre.

- Que suerte que no tiene candado, esto es bastante fácil. -Pero al abrir el cofre no se notó muy complacida, solo había una piedra y no precisamente una preciosa. – Luffy nos han engañado, solo es una roca.

Era demasiado tarde cuando Nami volteó a ver a Luffy, el ya estaba en su camino hacia el agua, era como si de pronto su cerebro procesara todo a una velocidad sorprendente pero el tiempo transcurría muy lentamente mientras lo veía caer, era Kairoseki.

- ¡Luffy! – Tonta, tonta, tonta… – Se repetía así misma mientras se lanzaba al agua.

Se sumergió rápidamente, no podía perderlo de vista, tenía que llegar rápido con él. – Como es que alguien de goma puede hundirse tan rápido, no debería de ser muy pesado cierto – Es increíble las tonterías que pasan por la cabeza de alguien en una situación desesperada – ¡Tienes que nadar más rápido! – El ver a su Capitán inconsciente y sumergiéndose cada vez más fue suficiente para forzar su cuerpo al máximo, al fin logro sujetar una de sus piernas, ahora que lo tenía no pensaba dejarlo por nada, comenzó a nada hacia arriba jalándolo bruscamente, eso que importaba ahora, por fin llegó a la superficie, tomo aire, se sumergió de nuevo e hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para tómalo por su chaleco, tiró de él, y lo abrazo por el cuello para sacar su cabeza del agua lo sujetó firmemente de uno de sus hombros para mantenerla así. Estaba agotada, ahora tenía que nadar para alcanzar al Sunny, por suerte no estaba muy lejos, a ella le había parecido lagos minutos bajo el agua pero en realidad no había sido mucho tiempo, es curioso cómo funciona el tiempo.

- ¡Luffy! Lo siento, aguanta. – Dijo agitadamente, nadar con solo uno de sus brazos no era fácil.

En el Sunny, Robin buscaba a Nami en el cuarto, la comida estaba lista, al ver que no estaba salió a la cubierta, vio un cofre en el suelo y fue a ver que era, le pareció raro que no hubiera nadie, cuando se supone que Luffy pescaba, al acercarse a la roca comenzó a sentir los efectos y calló al suelo.

- ¡Robin-neechan! – Exclamo Franky cuando la vio caer cuando salía de la cocina, corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

- La piedra – Murmuró débilmente.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Y la pateó hasta el otro extremo del barco, se arrodillo a un lado de Robin y la ayudó a reincorporarse con delicadeza. Nami había logrado sujetarse de una de las cuerdas del Sunny.

- ¡Aguanta Luffy!

La Arqueóloga y el Cyborg la escucharon y no tardaron mucho en entender lo que pasaba.

- ¡Franky!

- No digas más, voy al Super rescate – Y con esto fue rápidamente hacia la borda donde había escuchado la voz de Nami. – Nami-neechan sujétate.

- Franky – Nami estaba feliz de ver a uno de sus amigos, estaba cansada y no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a subir a su Capitán de vuelta al barco.

El resto de la tripulación pronto se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y salieron a ver, cuando llegaron a la cubierta vieron a su Capitán y a su Navegante empapados tendidos en el suelo, Franky examinaba a Luffy y Robin estaba al lado de Nami.

- ¡Nami-swan! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

- ¿Esta bien verdad? ¿Franky? – Nami no escucho al Cocinero, temblaba y no era por el aire frio que rozaba su piel mojada.

- Si, solo esta inconsciente.

- Navegante-san, va a estar bien.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que han terminado en el agua?

- Espadachín-san ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora hay que atender a Capitan-san.

- ¡Ah! Ha sido mi culpa, yo lo envié a pescar.

- El va a estar bien, solo necesita que Chopper lo revise – dijo Franky mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo a la enfermería.

- Rápido, rápido, tráelo. – El pequeño Reno corría adelante del Cyborg.

- Tal vez tiene algo que ver con esta extraña piedra que parece Kairoseeee… - Brook no pudo terminar la frase, cayó al suelo.

- La piedra, estaba en el cofre y Luffy, yo, no pude…

- Vamos Navegante-san hay que cambiarte de ropa, Nariz larga-kun puedes hacerte cargo de Esqueleto-san por favor.

- ¡Nami-swan! Te prepararle a ti y a ese Idiota algo caliente, espera lo tendré listo pronto.

- ¿En el cofre eh? – Usopp lo tomo del suelo – Vamos Brook suelta esa piedra – La metió de nuevo al cofre y se dio cuenta de que Brook comenzaba a sentirse mejor – Tal vez el cofre sea de plomo –

- Sentí que se me salía el alma del cuerpo, pero yo no tengo cuerpo Jo Jo Jo.

- ¿Ya estas mejor verdad?, ¿No deberías tirar eso por la borda?.

- Pero Zoro, en el cofre no parece hacerle daño a nadie, además podría sernos útil, ya sabes cuándo se nos cruce algún enemigo que sea usuario, esto vale oro.

- Pero cuídala bien tenemos demasiados usuarios como para que ande rondando por ahí – Y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Entonces Usopp cerró bien el cofre y fue a guardarlo en su cuarto, Brook le hacía compañía en la cocina a Sanji que preparaba té y sopa, en la enfermería Chopper daba los cuidados necesarios a Luffy mientras Franky le explicaba los detalles de lo ocurrido a el y a Zoro. Nami hacia lo mismo con Robin en su cuarto mientras se cambiaba.

- No puedo creer como deje que pasará esto.

- No es tu culpa Navegante-san.

- Pero era sospechoso desde el principio, debí…

- Capitán-san es fuerte, y tú no pudiste haberlo hecho mejor sacándolo del agua.

- Es que yo pensé que el… - No termino su frase, no pudo, no quería ni pensarlo.

- ¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chan! El té y la sopa están listos, además ese Idiota ya despertó, está en la cocina comiendo como si nada. – Gritaba Sanji fuera del cuarto de Nami.

- Lo ves Navegante-san, todo está bien.

Nami sonrió aliviada, ahora que sabía que Luffy estaba bien todo parecía más claro, trató de tranquilizarse, después de todo Robin tenía razón, no era la primera vez que Luffy caía al agua y algo como eso no iba a derrotarlo, además mientras ella estuviera ahí no dejaría que su tonto Capitán se ahogara, claro que se había asustado como nunca, había tenido mucho miedo, era normal ¿cierto? después de todo el tiempo y las cosas que habían pasado juntos, se disculparía con él, porque en el fondo aún sentía que había sido su culpa, mientras tanto respiro hondo, y se dirigió con Robin a la cocina, no quería que los demás vieran algún rastro de lo que aun llevaba dentro, hasta que no hablara con Luffy no se sentiría completamente tranquila.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hace unos minutos en la enfermería.

- No parece haber tragado mucha agua, despertará en cualquier momento.

- Nami-neechan actuó rápido, no creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo en el agua.

- Na… mi

- ¿Qué está murmurando este idiota?

- ¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Chopper? – Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, se levantó rápidamente - ¿Dónde está Nami?

- Nami-neechan te Super rescató del agua, ahora esta con Robin-neechan cambiándose, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

El agua, si comenzaba a recordar, el cofre, el frio, la sensación de debilidad, la voz de Nami llamándolo – Pero, ¿En serio ella está bien?

- Nado contigo de regreso hasta el barco, Franky los ayudó a subir por la borda.

- Ya veo – dijo aliviado – ¡Hace frio!

- Pues claro, si estas empapado, vaya que eres lento, vamos a que te cambies – Zoro lo ayudó a levantarse.

- También tengo hambre.

- Jaja ya es el mismo de siempre – Chopper sonrió.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Y de regreso en la cocina.

- Nadie va a comer hasta que mis princesas no vengan, ¡Escucharon!

- Si, si, ¿pero entonces por que Luffy ya está comiendo? – Gruño Usopp.

- Como si alguien pudiera controlar a ese salvaje.

Nami y Robin entraron a la cocina.

- ¡Nami!, gracias por sacarme del agua, te debo una – Luffy dejo de comer, se levantó de la mesa y se limpió la cara para dirigirle estas palabras acompañadas de una sincera sonrisa.

- Cuando quieras Capitán – Era feliz solo de verlo.

- ¡Nami-san! ¡Robin-chan! En seguida les serviré tomen asiento.

- Que ruidoso ¿Acaso no puedes servir en silencio?

- ¿Qué dijiste? Voy a hacer todo el ruido que quiera.

- Sanji yo quiero algo dulce.

- Chopper tienes que algo primero – le dijo Franky.

- Usopp, donde dejaste esa piedra – le pregunto Brook.

- ¿Qué? ¿Guardaste eso? Debiste haberlo tirado –La Nami agresiva de siempre regresaba.

- Pero si es algo muy valioso, pienso hacer un arma con ella, no se preocupen la cuidaré bien.

- Creo que es una buena idea Nariz larga-kun.

-¿Qué? Robin tú también – Replicó Nami.

- ¡Luffy! No comas de mi plato.

- Jo jo jo

Y así la normalidad, si a esto se le puede llamar así, regresa al Sunny, y a pesar de la loca idea de Usopp de guardar algo tan peligroso Nami se siente aliviada, le gustan estos momentos con el resto de la tripulación y no puede evitar mirar a su Capitán de vez en cuando y sonreír para sus adentros, aunque claro, está decidida a hablar con él.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban flotando en el agua, Nami esperaba a que Franky terminara de hacer un nudo para subirlos, estaba abrazando por detrás a su Capitán para mantenerlo a flote, lo tenía sujeto de forma que su espalda se recargaba sobre ella, sosteniéndolo con todo su cuerpo, era más pesado de lo que había pensado, después de todo ya no era ese flacucho, su cuerpo estaba más torneado que antes, debían haber sido esos dos años de entrenamiento, si, podía sentirlo bien, su piel mojada, y su cabello negro cayendo en sus hombros, tenía la cabeza de Luffy bastante cerca, muy cerca, y con sus ojos cerrados le pareció bastante guapo.

-¡Yaaaaa! ¿Pero qué…? – se levantó abruptamente de la cama – estúpido sueño, con estúpido Luffy mojado – se repetía mientras iba al baño a lavarse, ahora que el drama había pasado su memoria se había mezclado con su imaginación para crear un interesante sueño – muy bien no voy a seguir pensando en el cuerpo de ese Tonto - no es como que haya cambiado tanto, además Zoro, Sanji, hasta Usopp ahora tenía un buen cuerpo también, por que entre todos ellos tenía que soñar precisamente con su Capitán, se sentía como una pervertida pensando todo esto, aunque en realidad nunca habían pasado por su mente pensamientos sobre ninguno de sus amigos como los que ahora tenía de Luffy y mucho menos ese tipo de sueños – Ok vamos hacer como que esto nunca pasó - y se dirigió al comedor.

- Y entonces lo hice, vencí a el Capitán Kuro con uno de mis mejores ataques, no pudo hacer más que rogar por su vida, jajaja.

¿En serio? Wow – Los ojos del pequeño Reno brillaban grandes y llenos de emoción.

- Sabes Usopp yo estaba ahí y recuerdo la historia un poco diferente.

- Jajaj pero que dices Zoro, no pude haberla contado mejor – rio nerviosamente Usopp – después de todo contigo completamente inútil sin tus katanas y Luffy durmiendo, el único que podía sacarnos de esa era el gran Capitan Usopp.

- Jajaja ese tonto Marimo sin sus espadas no puede hacer nada.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Te voy a enseñar – Y comenzaron a pelear.

- Wow hubiera querido estar ahí – dijo Choper.

- Jo jo jo Luffy-san ¿En serio estabas dormido?

- Por desgracia esa parte es verdad, tuve que despertarlo gentilmente.

- ¡Eh! Pero si me pisaste en la cara, ¿qué tiene eso de gentil?

- No hay otra manera de despertar a alguien como tú, Tonto.

- Ciertamente Capitán-san tiene un sueño muy pesado.

- Y despertaste justo a tiempo, si no ese disco hubiera rebanado la cabeza de Nami, en lugar de eso terminó en tu boca– dijo Usopp

- Que Super afortunada.

- Si claro, vaya manera de ser salvada, me tomó por el pie y me tiró al suelo.

- Jajaja –reía Luffy.

- Luffy-san que suerte, desde esa posición podías ver las bragas de Nami-san.

- ¿Las qué? – Sanji dejó de pelear con Zoro cuando escucho las palabras de Brook, en un segundo estaba sentado a la mesa.

- ¿Pero qué? No estés diciendo tonterías – Nami golpeó al pobre Esqueleto.

- Pero si las vi – Interrumpió Luffy.

- ¿Queeee? La tripulación repitió al unísono mientras la cara de Nami cambiaba completamente de color, Sanji comenzaba a imaginarse la escena mientras sangraba por la nariz, incluso Zoro prestaba atención ahora.

- Jo jo jo ¿Y cómo eran Luffy-san?

- Lo recuerdo bien, eran… - pero no pudo terminar, Nami lo golpeó y la cabeza del Capitán terminó hundida en la mesa.

- ¡Idiota! No te atrevas a decir una palabra más - Luffy apenas pudo murmuran un lo siento.

- Jaja, no pensé que Capitán-san prestara atención a esas cosas y recordarlo después de tanto tiempo – dijo pícaramente Robin.

- ¡Robin! – El color de la cara de Nami se negaba a bajar un poco.

- Ciertamente las bragas son algo Suuuper inolvidable. – Y miró a Robin discretamente.

- ¿Qué tienen de interesante?

- Lo entenderás cuando crezcas Chopper – dijo Usopp con un tono muy serio para parecer más maduro ante el pequeño Reno.

- Ciertamente, hay tantas formas y colores y texturas, Jo jo.

- Podemos dejar ya esta conversación tonta – Zoro interrumpió.

- Las bragas de… Nami-san… – Sanji ahora estaba tendido en el suelo con una gran hemorragia.

- ¡Sanji! Necesitas atención médica. – Chopper corrió hacia él.

- ¡Déjenlo ya quieren! – Nami volteó a ver a Luffy que aún estaba tendido en la mesa – En serio que le pasa a ese Idiota, decir tan tranquilamente que lo recuerda bien – pensó, bueno no es que no la haya visto antes con poca ropa, o hasta desnuda, pero Robín tenía razón había sido hace mucho tiempo, vaya ni siquiera ella recordaba que se había puesto el día de ayer.

El resto del día había pasado sin novedad, ya estaba un poco entrada la noche, era el turno de Luffy de vigilar y Nami pensaba aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir a hablar con él, estaba en su cuarto pensándolo, después de lo que había pasado esta mañana, su sueño y en el desayuno con sus bragas no tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas con Luffy, pero era una oportunidad muy buena para hablar con él.

- Bueno ya, dejemos de pensar en eso y vamos a disculparnos.

Era una noche cálida así que no se preocupó por vestirse y salió con su pijama, vio a Luffy recargado en una barandilla mirando hacia el mar.

- Luffy.

- Nami, ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

- No, no es eso, me levante y ya sabes vine a ver como ibas. – se paró a su lado, dirigió su mirada al mar, no quería verlo a los ojos.

- Oh, bien, aunque el mar es un poco aburrido de noche.

- Me alegra que no estés dormido, quería hablar contigo de algo.

- Nami, yo… lo siento, no era mi intención hablar sobre… bueno tu sabes… tus… mmm – la cara del Capitán se escondía bajo su sombrero, algo bastante extraño, usualmente lo diría como si nada.

- ¡Ah! – rayos lo de esta mañana, no quería hablar de eso, podía sentir como el color rojo comenzaba a crecer en su cara – No, no es sobre eso.

- ¿No?

- No, está bien, no te preocupes, mira vamos a olvidarnos de eso ¿quieres?

- ¿En serio? Que bien pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo, pero no sé si pueda olvidarlo, sabes fue la primera vez que yo…

- ¡No quiero saberlo! - gritó, ahora si parecía el Luffy de siempre, torpe e indiscreto

- Jajaja está bien, y bueno, entonces de que querías hablar conmigo ¿estamos cerca de alguna isla?

- Soy yo la que quería pedirte disculpas – se puso seria – por haberte dejado caer.

- Mmm ¿eso? no tienes que pedirme perdón, no fue tu culpa y además me sacaste del agua, Franky me contó.

- Pero…

- Y el 30% de la culpa ha sido mía – interrumpió.

- Tonto – de pronto se sentía mucho mejor, Luffy tenía la habilidad de hacer eso, lo había visto muchas veces a lo largo de su viaje, no solo con ella.

- Espero que lleguemos a una isla pronto, es aburrido cuando no hay una tormenta o algo.

- Vaya que tu concepto de diversión es raro.

- ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo un rato?

- ¿Eh?

- Si estás aquí conmigo no es aburrido vigilar.

- Sí, creo está bien – la petición de Luffy la tomó por sorpresa pero no dejo que él lo viera - no te pongas nerviosa, solo vamos a vigilar – pensó- ¿Y qué era lo que estabas pensando? – le dijo de pronto.

- ¿Pensando?

- Si, cuando pescabas, dijiste que estabas pensando en algunas cosas.

- Ah sí, pensaba en cuantas hemos pasado, ahora todos son muy fuertes, definitivamente no volveremos a separarnos de nuevo.

- Así que cosas como esas pasaban por la cabeza de Luffy – pensó– tienes razón – le dijo, y ya que estaban en eso Nami vio una buena oportunidad para preguntar algo que desde hace tiempo le daba curiosidad.

- Y… ¿Cómo es, la isla de las mujeres? ¿Cómo son? – hasta ahora lo único que Luffy les había contado era que lo salvaron y que solo había mujeres ahí, vaya descripción, muy propia de él, pero no había dado muchos detalles de cómo la había pasado ahí.

- Pues bastante agradables, aunque al principio no me trataron muy bien, parece que es algo muy grave que un hombre entre en la isla, pero después nos hicimos buenos amigos, me alimentaron, me hicieron ropa nueva y se divertían mucho estirando mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué hicieron qué? – los pensamiento de Nami volaron a un lugar muy lejano de la realidad pensando en el cuerpo de Luffy.

- Si, un tonto chaleco con flores, quería mi ropa vieja pero se deshicieron de ella así que tuve que usarlo un tiempo.

- ¡Eso no Tonto! Me refería a eso de que estiraron tu cuerpo.

- Ah, pues me hacían muchas cosquillas, incluso hacían fila, pero era muy molesto cuando no me dejaban comer.

- ¿Fila? – vaya que no tenían ningún descaro eh, espera, ¿le quitaron la ropa?, no terminaban las sorpresas - pero y lo de tu ropa ¿Por qué te la quitaron?

- Mmm no conozco los detalles, alguna enfermedad rara.

- ¡Oh! – Que tonto como es que se dejaba hacer de todo por un montón de desconocidas - Y ¿Qué más? – claro que lo único que quería saber es si había pasado alguna otra cosa rara.

- Pues la comida era bastante buena, los banquetes eran geniales, había carne de monstruo marino, jabalís,…

- En serio – Rayos, solo Luffy puede hablar de comida cuando se trata de una isla llena de Amazonas, lo que quería eran detalles, ¿le habían parecido lindas?, ¿llevaban poca ropa?, ¿pero que se estaba imaginando? Y el hablando de los banquetes, tal vez después de todo no vea a las mujeres de esa forma.

- Y era bastante grande también, al principio me perdía, pensaba que si hubieras estado conmigo eso no hubiera pasado, debería llevarte ahí, ya sabes podrías dibujar la isla, de hecho les prometí volver con todos ustedes, contigo y Robin no habrá problema, tal vez con Chopper tampoco ya pensaremos en algo para los demás, hey tal vez Brook tampoco entre en la categoría de hombre y Franky es un Cyborg, mmm entonces habrá que preocuparnos solo de Usopp, Sanji y Zoro… tal vez… también hay que pensar como llegaremos hasta allá con el Sunny, podríamos conseguir un monstruo marino que nos remolque…

- Luffy pensaba en mí – había dejado de poner atención - espera, ¿qué estoy pensando ahora? Claro que eso no era lo que él había querido decir - la aguja del log pose comenzaba a moverse – Luffy, parece que tu deseo está a punto de cumplirse, llegaremos a una isla pronto – le dijo mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el para que lo viera.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué tipo de isla es? – exclamo felizmente mientras tomaba entre sus manos el brazo de Nami para ver mejor el log.

- Aun no lo sé… - podía sentir las manos de su capitán, eran grandes y toscas pero él la sujetaba suavemente.

- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo llegaremos? – alzo su cara y la miro emocionado, no soltó su brazo.

Era demasiado, no soportaba su mirada y su contacto al mismo tiempo, se zafó lentamente de él y fingió mirar hacia el mar como tratando de orientarse – un día como mínimo, dos como máximo.

- Genial, definitivamente das suerte.

¡Ah! Luffy estaba diciendo cosas muy raras, había pasado lo mismo cuando pescaron esa tonta caja, pero seguramente todo estaba en su imaginación, era las mismas respuesta de siempre pero ella estaba interpretándolas mal, si, era eso.

- Una isla no nos viene nada mal, hemos estado mucho tiempo en el mar.

- Nami, ¿tienes frio? – hay estaba de nuevo, ese Luffy que dice cosas raras de la nada en un tono de voz muy dulce.

- ¿Eh? No, ¿Por qué?

- Tu brazo esta frio.

- ¡Ah! – Trato de que su voz no revelara lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo – ahora que lo dices está empezando a hacer algo de aire ¿no?, debería regresar a mi cuarto, bueno no te quedes dormido ¿Eh? Confiamos en ti Capitán – dio una palmada sobre el hombro de Luffy y se dio la vuelta y caminando tranquilamente regreso.

- Claro – fue lo único que alcanzo a responder Luffy antes de que su Navegante huyera, la observo marcharse, el viento movía su cabello que ahora era largo, realmente le quedaba bien así.

En su cuarto, Nami se sumergía en sus cobijas se cubrió completamente la cara como para esconder su sonrojo como si alguien pudiera verla - estúpidas cosas que decía su estúpido capitán con su estúpida sonrisa – pensaba mientras trataba de dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

/

Este es un poco mas corto, pero pronto vendrán más capítulos estoy intentando apurarme antes de que terminen las vacaciones, gracias por leer.

Aprovecho para aclarar que aun no han llegado al nuevo mundo XD

/

El mar estaba tranquilo pero en el cielo había muchas nubes y comenzaba a hacer frío, sin duda la isla a la que se aproximaban sería de invierno.

- Que lástima tenía ganas de una isla de verano – se quejó Nami, estaba observando el rumbo del Sunny, como siempre se escuchaba mucho ruido desde la cocina, Sanji aún no los llamaba a desayunar pero a excepción de ella y Robin el resto de la tripulación estaba dentro esperando o más bien presionando, no quería entrar, jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente sobre la barandilla, podía escuchar a su ruidoso Capitán.

- Sanjiiiiiii, ¿ya está?

- He dicho que no, ¿no puedes esperar?

- Pero es que anoche he estado vigilando, tengo mucha hambre.

- Seguro te has quedado dormido – le dijo Zoro.

- Claro que no, he estado toda la noche despierto.

- Eso sí que es nuevo.

- Es cierto, no podía dormirme.

- ¿Y desde cuando eres tan responsable eh?

- … Y entonces tomé sus manos, la acerqué a mí y le dije "Volveré, ¿me esperarás?", ella sonrió y me dijo "Claro que sí, siempre", lagrimas comenzaban a verse en sus ojos, no pude soportarlo así que la solté di la vuelta y le dije "Definitivamente volveré" subí al barco y no volví a voltear hasta que zarpamos.

- Usopp, esa historia es muy triste – Chopper dijo sollozando.

- Super conmovedor – Franky lloraba a mares.

- Ah… Usopp creo que las cosas no sucedieron exactamente así – interrumpió Zoro.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto muy sorprendido Luffy.

- Tu también estabas ahí idiota, está hablando de Kaya.

- Ah entiendo jajajaja.

- No lo creo.

- jajajaja – seguía riendo tontamente.

- Y como es Kaya ¿eh? – Preguntó Sanji – Usopp ¿tienes alguna foto?

- ¿O quizá alguna prenda íntima? Jo jo jo.

- No me comparen con ustedes fenómenos.

- Usopp eres Super afortunado.

- Eh sí, creo que sí, jajaja.

- Wow, eres todo un hombre – la voz de Chopper reflejaba admiración.

- ¿Y en serio está esperándote? – pregunto Sanji con una mirada dudosa.

- ¡Claro que sí! No mentiría con algo como eso.

- Mmm ¿qué tan lejos llegaste con ella?

- Sanji, no voy a contestar eso.

- Que tiene de malo, estamos entre hombres ¿no?

- No creo que este par entre en esa categoría – Zoro apuntaba a Luffy y a Chopper.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Luffy reprocho.

- ¡Si! ¿Qué? – Chopper le siguió.

- ¿Así que entonces saben de lo que estamos hablando? – Les preguntó Franky.

- Mmm… pues…. Yo… – Luffy miraba de un lado a otro.

- Eso supuse – dijo Zoro.

- Ese no es el problema, nunca hablaría así de Kaya – les dijo Usopp.

- Usopp-san en verdad eres todo un caballero.

- Un Super caballero.

- O en realidad no hay mucho que contar – dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarro.

- Jajajaja…

El escándalo continuaba en la cocina.

- ¿de qué estarán hablando esos idiotas?

- Navegante-san, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Oh Robin, vigilando el rumbo.

- Parece que están muy divertidos eh.

- Si, ya llevan un rato así, mmm… ¿Robin?

- Si.

- ¿Has notado algo raro en Luffy últimamente? ¿Cómo que de pronto parece más serio? no tan infantil como de costumbre.

- No realmente, es el mismo Luffy de siempre.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- No por nada en especial, vamos tengo hambre.

- ¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chan! ¿Cómo amanecieron mis sirenas hoy?

- Bien, gracias Cocinero-kun – ambas tomaron asiento a la mesa – ¿y que era tan divertido?

- Hablábamos de la novia de Usopp-san – respondió Brook.

- Oh Kaya ¿recibiste una nueva carta?

- ¡Nami! No tenías que decir eso.

- Así que se envía cartas eh ¿porque no nos dijiste eso? – Sanji se sorprendió.

- ¡Sí! ¿Y Por qué solo lo sabe Nami? – Luffy intervino también.

- Pues surgió un día en una conversación, no sabía que era un secreto, lo siento Usopp jaja.

- Y nosotros que pensábamos que lo estabas inventado.

- Eres muy cruel Zoro.

- Jajajaja

Continuaron burlándose un poco más de Usopp durante el desayuno luego Nami hizo el anuncio de que pronto llegarían a una isla de invierno, claro que todos se emocionaron mucho en especial Chopper, después se dividieron las tareas para el resto del día. Nami estaba haciendo los preparativos en sus árboles de mandarinas para protegerlos de la nieve, tenía problemas cubriendo uno de los más altos, cuando de pronto una mano se estiro para colocar la tela en su lugar.

- Luffy, gracias.

- ¿Te ayudo con algo más?

- No ¿Han terminado ya de limpiar la cubierta?

- Claro, use uno de mis ataques especiales.

- No habrán estado haciendo destrozos verdad.

- Jaja no ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Iré a la bodega a hacer una lista de lo que necesitamos.

- Te acompaño – Y eso no sonó como una pregunta o como una sugerencia: S

- Mmm – lo miró sospechosamente - ¿no estarás planeando ir a ver que puedes tomar para comer vedad?

- No.

- Tal vez deberías ayudar a alguien más – ¿la idea de estar en la bodega a solas con Luffy? quería evitarlo, pero… y la cara de borrego a medio morir que estaba poniendo no ayudaba – está bien, pero promete que no intentarás robar nada.

- De acuerdo.

Nami recorría la bodega con una lista, contando y apuntando mientras Luffy la observaba sentado.

- Ahora es tu turno.

- ¿Mi turno para qué?

- Para contarme algo, ayer yo te conté sobre la isla de las mujeres.

- Algo eh, ¿Cómo qué? – era una extraña petición.

- Cualquier cosa.

- Mmm – que se supone que le iba a contar, hablarle sobre la ciencia del clima seguramente lo aburriría, y tampoco es que pudiera preguntarle ¿hey Luffy por qué últimamente actúas tan extraño? Y entonces se le ocurrió algo – ya se, pronto será el cumpleaños de Sanji-kun ¿Qué deberíamos comprarle?

- ¿Un regalo?

- Pues claro eso es lo que la gente hace en los cumpleaños.

- Puedes puedo decirte lo que a mí me gustaría recibir jaja.

- No creo que eso ayude y aún falta para tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Me compraras algo también? – Ojos de cachorro.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que quiero? – Ahora no parecía un cachorro.

- Seguramente tendrá algo que ver con comida ¿no?

- No – Seriamente.

No, no, no, no vamos a comenzar otra conversación rara ¿Luffy no quiere comida? – eh mejor le pregunto a Robin ¿Cómo es que la Cola se acaba tan rápido? – cambia de tema, cambia de tema, cambia de tema.

- Ah Usopp y yo estuvimos jugando con uno de sus experimentos, jaja no le digas a Franky.

- No deberían hacer eso, que pasaría si la necesitamos en alguna emergencia.

- Ya nos las arreglaremos – dijo muy confiado – ya se, cuéntame porque dejaste crecer tu cabello.

- ¿Mi cabello? – ¿Y para qué quería saber eso? – No es una historia muy interesante, de hecho no hay historia, solo no tenía con que cortarlo no iba usar unas tijeras de cocina verdad, así que lo deje crecer, pensé que se veía bien aunque a veces es un poco estorboso, sobre todo en las peleas, tal vez debería regresar al cabello corto.

- Me gusta así.

-¿En serio?

- Nami…

- ¿Qué pasa? - el tono serio de Luffy hacia que se pusiera nerviosa y de nuevo tenía su cabeza escondida bajo su sombrero ¿se estaba escondiendo?

- Puedo… tomar un poco de carne, es que ya tengo hambre y de todas formas pronto vamos a llegar a la isla cierto.

- ¡Sabía que intentarías algo así, claro que no puedes! – ese tonto.

- Pero…

- Ve a molestar a Sanji con eso, no quiero tener que cuidarte mientras termino aquí – lo levanto para empujarlo hasta la salida.

- Él no va a darme nada.

- Y yo tampoco, anda fuera – y lo empujo por las escaleras hasta la puerta.

- Namiii…

Podía escucharlo quejándose, pero no iba a dejar que entrara de nuevo, solo la estaba distrayendo con sus tontas preguntas, que se creía, y por qué ella estaba frustrada de que hubiera salido con la tontería de que tenía hambre, era Luffy después de todo, no podía haber dicho nada más.

- Paso algo Capitán-san.

- Nami me hecho, solo preguntaba si podía tomar algo de comer no iba a robarlo.

- Jajaja siempre con ese apetito tan singular.

- Bueno no importa, hablamos.

- ¿Mmm?

- Iré a ver a si Sanji está en la cocina, con suerte no ha terminado sus deberes y pueda tomar un pequeño refrigerio – y con su característica sonrisa se fue en busca de comida.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Qué haces Nami?

- Oh Luffy, voy a cortar mi cabello, definitivamente me estorba.

- Ehhh, no lo hagas, se ve genial así.

- Pero…

- Si te estorba cuando peleas yo peleare por ti.

- Luffy… - a veces podía decir cosas muy dulces.

- Nami.

- Si.

- Hueles bien.

- ¿Qué…? – Cuando usaba ese tono de voz con ella realmente no podía hacer mucho.

Nami cayó de la silla en la que se había quedado dormida mientras trabajaba en uno de sus mapas, ahora se encontraba en el suelo, sintiéndose muy tonta… y cursi.

- ¿Qué es que estos sueños no van a parar?

- ¿Nami-swan estas despierta? El desayuno está listo.

- Sanji-kun ahora voy.

Todos ya estaban en el comedor, espera, no todos, Luffy no, era mejor así, saludó y tomo asiento mientras Sanji le servía una taza de café, seguro que la ayudaría a despertar.

- Gracias Sanji-kun.

- Lo que sea para mi princesa, Robin-Chan necesitas algo más.

- Estoy bien.

- Sabes hay más gente esperando por su comida Cocinerito.

- Pues que se queden esperando Marimo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Sanji, Zoro tiene razón lo que sea que estés preparando parece delicioso ¿podemos comer ya? Nami ya está aquí – Usopp también tenía hambre.

- Yo no dije que pareciera delicioso – replico Zoro.

- Jajaja – todos reían, luego la puerta se abrió, era Luffy por su puesto.

- Hey huele bien.

Apenas Luffy terminó de decir esto, Nami escupió el sorbo de café que había tomado, ahora estaba tosiendo nerviosamente.

- ¡Nami-swan! ¿Estas bien? – Sanji corrió hacia ella rápidamente – ¿Te he dado el café muy caliente?

- No, no Sanji-kun es solo que me he acordado de algo, no es nada, jaja.

- Nami-san ¿seguro que estas bien? – Brook pregunto mientras los demás la observaban extrañados.

- Si, comamos.

- Comidaaaa - Luffy gritó de emoción.

Después de haber terminado de comer ahora Usopp y Chopper se encargaban de lavar los trastes, los demás estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, iban a llegar a la isla en unos minutos y era hora de organizarse.

- Bien, hay que llenar el barco de provisiones así que ¿quién se hará cargo de qué? – Nami comenzó.

- ¡Explorar! – exclamaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

- Esta bien, está bien, pero no solo vayan a jugar, recolecten toda la información que puedan.

- Siii.

- Yo haré las compras necesarias para el Sunny.

- Bien Franky ¿Necesitas que alguien te acompañe? Son bastantes cosas.

- Yo puedo ir con el – Zoro se ofreció.

- Perfecto.

- Entonces Sanji, Robin y Brook, les encargo las compras de las provisiones, yo iré a dibujar la isla, los alcanzaré cuando termine.

- De acuerdo.

- Espera Nami-swan yo iré contigo, no sabemos que puede haber en esta isla.

- Si claaaro ¿seguro que esa es la razón? - Preguntó Usopp.

- Pues según mis mapas es solo una isla comerciante y de entretenimiento, no parece suceder mucho por aquí, pero no me molesta si quieres ir.

- Sanji no puede ir con Nami – Interrumpió Luffy, inmediatamente todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él.

- ¿Por qué no Luffy? – pregunto Franky.

- Pues porque...

- ¿Luffy? – pregunto esta vez Zoro.

- Porque entonces el regalo que Nami va a comprar no va a ser una sorpresa.

- ¡Luffy! – Nami le gritó mientras se daba una palmada en la cara, no precisamente por la indiscreción de su Capitán, en realidad no le importaba, era para ella, para que se dejara de imaginar cosas.

Creo que ya no es una sorpresa – suspiro Usopp.

- Jo jo jo.

- Es cierto pronto es el cumpleaños de Cocinero-kun.

- Nami-swan ¿así que estabas planeando algo así? ¡Me haces muy feliz!

- jaja sí, creo que no será sorpresa después de todo, bueno entonces iré yo sola, no tardaré los alcanzaré en la tarde.

- Super, vayamos a la isla.

Todos tomaron algo de dinero, dejaron al Sunny en un muelle privado, pagaron la cuota para un par de días por adelantado, se despidieron y acordaron reunirse en la noche de regreso en el barco. Nami ya había ubicado el punto más alto de la isla y había llegado a él fácilmente, el bosque no era tan denso y la caminata había sido fácil, se había puesto a trabajar rápidamente no quería tener tiempo de pensar, pero cuando terminó sus planos y se encontró sola no le dieron muchas ganas de bajar, en lugar de eso se sentó sobre su mochila vacía y abrazo sus piernas para darse calor, ahora que no estaba moviéndose comenzaba a sentir el frio de la isla invernal, estaba de nuevo pensando en Luffy ¿el sueño era lo que en realidad ella quería que pasara? de pronto se sentía triste, hundió su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, Luffy, Luffy…

- Luffy – y dijo su nombre en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?

Escucho su voz detrás de ella, levanto la cabeza y volteó, realmente se sorprendió cuando lo vio ahí parado, se sintió muy avergonzada y volvió a girar la cabeza al frente rápidamente, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? ¿No debería de estar explorando? espero un par de segundos, volteo de nuevo.

- ¿Que? – dijo Nami.

- Eso pregunte yo.

- ¿Quiero decir que qué haces aquí? Me asustaste.

- ¿Enserio? Pensé que ya me habías visto, dijiste mi nombre.

- ¿Cómo se supone que te iba a ver? – giró de nuevo y comenzó a levantarse, no quería que la viera sonrojarse.

- Pues no lo sé, tal vez solo me sentiste.

- Deja de decir cosas sin sentido ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? – Se sacudía la nieve – No me has contestado ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo? – sentía que su color normal volvía ahora podía mirarlo.

- No, solo me perdí.

- ¿Te perdiste?

- Si, estábamos explorando, de pronto vi a este insecto, uno muy raro sabes, un Hercules, lo estaba siguiendo y de pronto ya no vi más a Chopper ni a Usopp, jajaja, pero luego te encontré ¿ya terminaste?

- Si, estaba descansando antes de bajar.

- Bien, vamos juntos ¿te ayudo a empacar las cosas?

- Gracias, pero no eres precisamente delicado, lo guardaré yo.

- Puedo ser delicado.

Se le quedó mirando- No tardaré, espera ahí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Luffy rompiera el silencio - ¿Nami?

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Te molesta que esté contigo?

No dijo nada, esta vez no estaba soñando, estaba segura, ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? – No ¿a qué viene eso?

- No lo sé, creo que te hago enfadar.

- Tonto, tú siempre me haces enfadar.

- No así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Como ahora – Su tonto capitán no era tan tonto después de todo, podría ver a través de ella fácilmente.

- No estoy enfadada – para empeorar las cosas Luffy ahora caminaba hacia ella.

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿Es porque caí en el agua?

- ¿Qué? No – pero tenía razón esto había empezado ese día, demonios, ahora si estaba en problemas, Luffy estaba justo enfrente de ella ¿era así de alto? desvió su mirada.

- ¿Nami? - no sabía que decir de alguna manera tenía que parecer normal ante la situación.

- Luffy está tardando mucho.

- Chopper creo que deberíamos dejar de espéralo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues no creo que vaya a volver pronto, dijo que había olvidado su red en el barco, pero salió corriendo hacia la montaña, Luffy es despistado pero un error así solo lo puede cometer Zoro, además su red está aquí.

- Debimos de haberlo acompañado si se mete en algún tipo de problema, Nami nos va a regañar por no haberlo cuidado.

- Tal vez tienes razón, puede que se meta en un problema y no creo que Nami vaya a estar contenta.


	5. Chapter 5

- ¿Por qué tenemos que regresar al barco? No es que esto pese demasiado.

- No, pero es mejor dejarlo en el Sunny, compramos unos Super químicos y no es buena idea pasearlos por la ciudad, ya regresaremos por la Cola.

Ya estaban cerca del muelle cuando vieron un barco familiar acercarse a la isla – Hey Franky ¿ese barco es de quien yo creo?

- ¡Super! Claro, no podría ser de nadie más jajaja.

- No, vamos.

- ¡Zoro! No es por ahí.

.

.

.

- ¿Nami?

Hacía frio, lo sabía por qué el viento movía el cabello de su Capitán bajo su sombrero, pero no lo sentía realmente, definitivamente era un idiota, no debería de estar haciendo estas cosas, poniéndola en estas situaciones, el seguramente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que le estaba haciendo a ella, por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pensó que no los había visto así antes, era una mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo parecía triste, estaba justo enfrente de ella, siempre lo había visto con admiración y respeto a pensar de que lo llamara idiota y lo golpeara y ahora en especial era bastante imponente, se había dado cuenta de que le pasaba algo, le habían bastado un par de conversaciones, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? Luffy no me haces enfadar, solo me pones nerviosa, muy nerviosa, porque yo, yo… ¡No! No iba decirle eso.

- Luffy yo… no estoy enojada, es solo que… - aunque tardó en continuar él no la interrumpió - ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿Mmm? ¿Cuál?

- En Cocoyashi… a pesar de lo que pasó… tu nunca me pediste ningún tipo de explicación… - le dijo lentamente - ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo ahora?

Aunque había dejado de mirarlo y ahora observaba la nieve cayendo en el suelo, podía sentir su mirada clavada fijamente en ella, pasaron unos segundos así, ciertamente se estaba tomando su tiempo para responder.

- ¿No me puedes contar? – Parecía desilusionado.

- No es eso, es que, se me va a pasar, es, es algo de mujeres – fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

- Entonces… ¿lo sabe Robin?

- Si –mintió - ¡Ni siquiera pienses en preguntarle!

- Está bien, puedo hacerlo – dijo de pronto.

- ¿En serio? – ¿en verdad ya no iba a preguntar nada?

- Tu nariz esta roja – Nami se sorprendió, vaya que lo había puesto en práctica rápidamente.

- ¿Está? – Y se llevó la mano a la nariz para cubrirla, en verdad estaba fría.

- Un poco más y será azul como la de Chopper jajaja.

- Pues claro, está haciendo más frío, deberíamos de bajar.

De alguna manera había podido salir de esta, ahora solo tenía que actuar normal si Luffy volvía a ponerse extraño, pero como era normal, como iba a ocultar sus emociones de un Luffy que parecía que después de todo no era tan despistado, bueno ya pensaría en algo cuando llegara el momento, y tal vez con el tiempo se le pasaría, porque después de todo las posibilidades de que Luffy actuara así por otra razón, la razón que ella quería, eran realmente bajas si no es que nulas.

- Espero que Usopp y Chopper no estén preocupados – le dijo a su Capitán mientras bajaban la montaña, pensaba que ojala y el camino fuera más corto para llegar pronto con alguien.

- No, ellos están bien.

- Pero tal vez están buscándote, deberíamos buscarlos antes de encontrarnos con Robin y los demás.

- Si, tal vez.

- ¿Averiguaron algo sobre la isa?

- Ah es cierto, preguntamos cuanto tiempo tardará el log en adecuarse a la isla, tendremos que estar aquí unos 4 días y tenías razón, parece que en esta isla hay de todo, hay fiestas y espectáculos, suena divertido, no puedo esperar a la noche – y reía como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Que bien – bueno todo parecía marchar bien, si Luffy pedía comida sería una buena señal.

- Hey Nami ¿tienes algo de comer?

Suspiro - Solo estos dulces que Sanji me dio – le respondió mientras sacaba de la mochila un pequeño paquete con dulces y galletas.

- Lucen deliciosos ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos dio?

- Ya lo conoces, solo empacó para Robin y para mí, come – y estiro su mano para ofrecérselos, en un segundo comenzó a devorarlos.

- ¿Tú no tienes hambre? – dijo mientras masticaba.

- No – lo observaba comer como siempre, le costaba trabajo ver en él al Luffy serio de hace unos momentos, continuaron caminando así unos momentos cuando de pronto Nami sintió que algo sujetaba su pie, no se detuvo a tiempo y debido al impulso que llevaba cayó sobre la nieve.

- ¿Nami? ¿Estas cansada? – Luffy se detuvo.

- Idiota, mi pie, se atoró en algo – Nami se sentó en la nieve, intento jalar su pie para sacarlo de donde fuera que lo había metido, de pronto se quedó helada.

- ¿Hey? ¿Estás bien?

- Yaaaaaaaaaaa, algo, algo me está tocando – Nami gritaba histéricamente.

Luffy se agacho a su lado y con sus manos comenzó a escarbar en la nieve.

- ¡Rápido Luffy!

- Eso hago, deja de golpearme – su pie realmente se había hundido, conforme Luffy quitaba la nieve se dieron cuenta de que había pisado lo que parecía un hormiguero, pero lo que comenzaba a salir definitivamente no eran hormigas, comenzaron a brotar de la tierra toda clase de insectos raros, unos con más patas que otros, de diversos colores muy brillantes y grandes ojos – mmm, creo que destruiste su casa – dijo Luffy tranquilamente, pero su Navegante no estaba tan tranquila, no eran para nada pequeños y habían comenzado a trepar por su pierna incluso algunos estaban ya dentro de sus bota, eso era lo que había sentido.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! – intentaba escapar de ahí, cuando en un astuto movimiento Luffy desabrocho su bota para que pudiera zafarse de ella, cuando se vio libre se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo y se sacudió de las piernas a los indefensos insectos.

- jajaja – Luffy se reía.

- ¡Deja de reírte! – continuaba verificando que ya no tuviera ninguna de esas cosas encima.

- Toma tu bota – Luffy la había sacado, ahora estaba hincado enfrente de Nami ofreciéndosela, insectos aun colgaban de ella, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo esto.

- ¡Tírala! No la quiero – le gritaba mientras se volvía a alejar.

- ¿Segura? Mira solo hay que sacudirlos.

- ¡Si! No la quiero – algunos de ellos había sido aplastados y ahora su bota no tenía un muy buen aspecto que digamos.

- Mmm, bueno pero no puedes andar así por la nieve – le dijo mientras arrojaba lejos la bota.

- Tienes razón, dame la tuya.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mi bota? No voy a dártela, la necesito.

- Yo la necesito más que tú – se daba cuenta de lo irracional que estaba sonando pero no quería…

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a bajarte sin ella?

No había podido evitarlo, ahora se encontraba en la espalda de Luffy abrazándolo, mientras bajaban la montaña, la situación le traía recuerdos de cuando había estado enferma, a diferencia de aquella vez ahora estaba perfectamente consiente ¿cómo es que todo había terminado así? Estúpidos insectos, aunque tampoco es que pudiera quejarse, se sentía muy bien tenerlo tan cerca, justo como en su seño, suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Luffy, rayos, así de cerca podía darse cuenta de cada uno de sus movimientos, tenía que evitar hacer algo raro.

- Nada, es solo que no me gusta ser una carga.

- No lo eres, pero si estas más pesada de lo que recordaba.

- ¡Más pesada! Tonto, tú no eres el único que creció sabes.

- ¿Crees que he crecido?

- Pues si, estas más… mmm más alto.

- Mmm supongo… ya no puedo ver tu nariz ¿Aún tienes frío?

- No – en realidad estar así era bastante cálido.

- Yo tampoco.

¡Ah! No lo digas así Luffy, no con ese tono, Nami pensaba que tenía que tranquilizarse, comenzaba a perder el control y no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de nuevo, de acuerdo ¿Qué hubiera hecho en esta situación? Mmm ¿bajarme y caminar yo sola? ok no puedo hacer eso, vamos a hacer lo contrario ¿abrazarlo aún más fuerte? ¡No! Eso tampoco, recargo entonces su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Luffy viendo hacia los árboles y le dijo tranquilamente – Bien – cerro sus ojos, él no le contestó nada pero podía sentir bajo sus brazos como su respiración cambiaba, comenzaba a respirar más lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de ¿tranquilizarse? Al contrario de hace unos momentos ahora pensaba que ojalá y el camino fuera más largo para poder estar más tiempo así con él.

- ¡Luffy! ¡Nami! - eso no iba a pasar, eran Chopper y Usopp que los llamaban a lo lejos.

- Hey – les respondía Luffy mientras ella alzaba su mirada, cuando los alcanzaron les explicaron lo que había pasado con los insectos y ellos dijeron que mientras buscaban a Luffy de pronto Chopper había sentido su rastro y así era como los habían encontrado, de hecho Luffy tuvo suerte de que no mencionaran nada sobre el cómo se habían separado, ahora Nami estaba montaba en Chopper y juntos se dirigían hacia el centro del pueblo.

- ¡Robin-chan! Déjame cargar esas bolsas por ti.

- Gracias.

- Jo jo jo, parece que hemos terminado.

- Incluso encontramos las medicinas que quería Chopper.

- Si, y eso que eran bastante difíciles de encontrar – añadió Robin.

- ¡Nami-swan! Mi Nami-swan viene hacia acá – Sanji giraba mientras se acercaba a ellos, todos se saludaban ruidosamente, luego se contaron lo que a cada uno les había sucedido, después Robin y Nami se fueron con Chopper de compras, iban a conseguirle unos nuevos zapatos, podrían haber regresado al Sunny pero en realidad Nami lo propuso porque quería hablar con Robin, mientras los demás regresaban al Sunny para dejar las provisiones y para preparase, iban a regresar en la noche al pueblo para cenar y para la fiesta de la que habían oído.

.

.

.

- Oye Luffy, más vale que no te hayas sobrepasado con mi Nami-swan.

- ¿Eh? – exclamo él.

- Jo jo.

- Sanji no todos somos como tú – le dijo Usopp.

- Pero es que después de estos dos años, Nami-swan se ha pues más, más, más hermosa que antes – comenzaba a imaginarla – si hubiera sido yo, si la hubiera tenido encima de mí, abrazándome, ahhh.

- Sanji, deja de imaginarte cosas, o tendrás de nuevo una hemorragia – le regaño Usopp.

- Bueno es cierto, el cuerpo de Nami-san ha cambiado, no es que antes no fuera linda pero ahora es toda una mujer – intervino Brook – si yo hubiera estado en una situación así… - ahora también comenzaba a divagar igual que Sanji.

- Ahhh abrazándome, con sus suaves manos, apretando su pecho contra mi espalda, hablándome al oído, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo… ¡Nami-swan! – Entonces recordó que no había sido él y enojado volteó a mirar a Luffy, había permanecido callado mirando hacia el suelo, le pareció sospechoso y lo tomo por su chaleco – Oye Luffy ¿En serio no…? – no podía verlo por completo, aunque lo había alzado para preguntarle él había vuelto a bajar su mirada además su sombrero lo ayudaba a ocultarse, aun así Sanji se dio cuenta – Ahhhh ¿Por qué demonios te estas sonrojando? – comenzó a sacudirlo.

- Sanji-san – le grito Brook.

- ¿Sonrojado? – pensaba Usopp.

- Dime ¿Qué paso? – Sanji continuaba sacudiéndolo - ¿Lo estabas recordando verdad? – por fin se detuvo cuando Brook y Usopp lo sujetaron cada uno de un brazo, los tres observaban a Luffy curiosos, ahora podían ver su cara, ya había recobrado su color normal pero aún parecía nervioso.

- No – respondió Luffy mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado y hacía una mueca con sus labios.

- Idiota, sabes que eres pésimo mintiendo, te lo he dicho antes, nunca podrías jagar al póker.

.

.

.

Chopper había dejado a Robin y a Nami en una tienda, había visto un puesto de helados y había ido a comprar algunos, Nami vio una buena oportunidad.

- Robin, quería decirte algo.

- ¿Si?

- Pues, no estoy segura pero tal vez Luffy te haga alguna pregunta tonta.

- ¿Pregunta? ¿Sobre qué?

- Pues cree que tú sabes algo y tal vez quiera que se lo digas.

- Algo de ti.

- Sí, creo que le dije algo así como que son cosas de mujeres jaja.

- Claro, pero con una condición.

- ¿Condición?

- Tienes que contarme que es – sonreía malévolamente.

- Mmm – debí de haberlo imaginado.

/

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora, a veces creo que tengo ideas raras.

Resp. a un review: a mi si me hace interesante la combinación FraRo, pero como no tengo mucho material no esta en el Summary XD

/


	6. Chapter 6

En una tienda, mientras esperaban a que les trajeran algunas cosas, Nami y Robin aprovechaban la ausencia de Chopper para platicar.

- Y entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te pregunte si notabas a Luffy raro? bueno, pues es que el a veces dice estas cosas que, pues que me ponen nerviosa, yo pensaba que él no se daba cuenta pero hoy me pregunto que me pasaba.

- Y le dijiste que era algo de mujeres para no decirle la verdad.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Pues… – con que quieres detalles Robin, bueno que más da - cosas como que no se aburre conmigo, o que le gusta mi cabello, o que huelo bien, no espera eso no, eso fue un sueño, bueno no importa lo que diga, lo que importa es como lo dice, se pone muy serio y su voz… no es el Luffy de siempre, por eso, si llega a preguntarte algo, dile que no tengo nada, trata de convencerlo.

- ¿Con que un sueño eh? Cuéntame sobre este sueño tuyo Navegante-san.

- Mmm… - Nami suspiró pero aun así le contó todo, como habían empezado las cosas, las conversaciones que habían tenido y claro también los sueños, aunque no exactamente con todos los detalles, después de todo se había sentido bien desahogarse con alguien.

- ¿Y tú crees que se comporta así porque…?

- Porque es un idiota, él no sabe lo que hace.

- ¿Enserio? ¿No crees que deberíamos de darle un poco más de crédito a Capitán-san?

- Se lo que tratas de decir, también lo he pensado pero no puede ser, la verdad Robin es que – hizo una pausa – bueno desde que nos separamos me di cuenta – y lo dijo casi susurrando - de… lo que siento por él – ahora tenía un tono triste - y ahora… ahora soy yo la que quiero ver cosas donde no las hay, soy yo la que quiere escuchar una voz diferente cuando es la misma, solo tengo que esperar a que pase.

Chopper vino a interrumpir en el momento justo, para Nami claro, y por su puesto Robin no estaba tan segura de lo que pensaba Nami, creía que lo que pasaba era más que su mente jugándole bromas, con Chopper a su lado continuaron comprando, no solo los zapatos, ya que estaban en eso aprovecharon para ver una que otra cosa más.

.

.

.

- Confiesa ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? – Sanji le reclamaba.

- Sanji déjalo ya.

- Después de todo no podemos culparlo jo jo jo – Sanji seguía sujetando a Luffy mientras Usopp y Brook trataban de detenerlo, aunque también estaban bastante interesados en su respuesta y en este comportamiento suyo tan singular.

- ¡Oh! ¡Nami! – dijo Luffy de repente.

- ¿¡Que!? - Sanji exclamó nerviosamente, al mismo tiempo que Usopp y Brook, los tres miraron detrás de ellos para darse cuenta de que por supuesto no había nadie.

- Jajaja – Luffy había aprovechado para soltarse.

- Me las vas a pagar, ven acá, no creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente – Usopp suspiraba y Brook reía cuando de pronto.

- Mugi-chan!

- Eh ¿esa voz? – Luffy volteó en la dirección de donde la había escuchado para verificarlo, se sorprendió cuando lo comprobó – Bon-chan! – y salió corriendo hacia él, del otro lado Bon-chan hacía lo mismo mientras daba algunos saltos.

- Bon-chan, es cierto, es el – Usopp también estaba emocionado.

- Pero pensé que… mmm bueno parece que tiene más trucos bajo la manga de los que pensábamos.

- Jo jo tienes razón Sanji-san – y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Luffy y Bon-chan se habían fundido en un abrazo, Usopp había salido corriendo, ya estaba junto con Zoro y Franky preguntándoles si era real lo que estaba pasando.

- Bon-chan, pensé que no te iba a volver a ver – Luffy le decía.

- ¡Deja de bromear! No hay nada que no se pueda lograr con el poder de la amistad, Mugi-chan nunca imagine encontrarte en esta isla, estoy muy feliz.

- Franky y yo vimos su barco cuando dejábamos unas provisiones en el Sunny.

- Nos Super sorprendimos, no podía esperar para encontrase con Luffy –detrás de Zoro y de Franky estaba la tripulación de Bon-chan.

- ¡Bon-Caly sama! – exclamaban mientras veían el emotivo encuentro.

- Dejémoslos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer y seguro que ellos mucho que platicar.

- Super.

- Nos vemos – Zoro y Franky se despidieron y se dirigieron al pueblo para continuar sus compras.

- Vayamos al Sunny - Usopp le proponía a su alegre capitán.

- ¡Si! hagamos una fiesta.

La tripulación de Bon-chan se dividió también, algunos fueron al pueblo en busca de provisiones y otros acompañaron a Bon-chan, en el camino al barco iban platicando, poniéndose al tanto de sus respectivas situaciones y de cómo habían llegado a la isla, por el momento parecía que Sanji y los demás tendrían que esperar por explicaciones.

.

.

.

- jajaja – Chopper, Nami y Robin reían alegremente, habían terminado de comprar y se dirigían hacia el Sunny, se habían detenido en una plaza y ahora estaban comiendo los dulces que Sanji había empacado para Robin, Chopper en especial los estaba disfrutando mucho, el grupo definitivamente llamaba la atención y no precisamente por el pequeño reno que lucía muy tierno comiendo, aunque el frio de la isla obligaba Nami y a Robin a llevar abrigos, estos no podían esconder sus atributos, además ambas llevaban su largo cabello suelto y la nieve les daba un toque angelical, la isla era frecuentada por muchos piratas que iban de paso hacia el nuevo mundo e inmediatamente llamaron la atención de más de uno, aunque la mayoría solo se dedicaba a admirarlas, había un par que era lo suficientemente tonto como para intentar acercarse a ellas, en realidad no eran la gran cosa aunque tampoco se puede decir que eran mal parecidos, al contrario, eran altos, morenos y en buena forma, no parecían poseer ningún tipo de fruta o tener alguna habilidad en especial, se encontraban al otro lado de la plaza platicando.

- Hey Jonny creo que nos están mirando, deberíamos ir a verlas – el que parecía ser el jefe le dijo a su amigo.

- No lo sé, no creo que nos estén mirando – el, a diferencia de su capitán, que como Sanji tenía una debilidad por las mujeres, era un poco más prudente – además se me hacen conocidas – estaba tratando de recordar donde las había visto.

- No puedo decidir, pero creo que te dejaré la morena a ti – no estaba escuchando a su compañero.

-Capitán Grey no creo que debiéramos ir, ya recordé donde las vi, ese mapache me ayudó a recordar – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Enserio? Dímelo ¿sabes sus nombres?

- Si, son parte de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja, el mapache es la mascota, aunque no recuerdo sus nombres estoy seguro que son parte de los Sombreros de Paja.

- ¿Que? Quieres decir los Sombreros de Paja con su capitán de 400 millones de recompensa ¿esos Sombreros de Paja?

- No hay otros, ve por qué le dijo que no deberíamos de ir Capitán Grey.

- Mmm – se llevó una mano a la barbilla y la otra la cruzo sobre su pecho, estaba pensándolo seriamente, de pronto sonrió - ¿pero su capitán no está aquí cierto? Además no estamos buscando pelea ni nada de eso, solo queremos conocerlas, anda vamos ¿no te gusta la morena?

- Pues sí, si me gusta, pero…

-Vayamos entonces, además no podrán resistirse, nunca nadie nos ha rechazado jajaja – reía muy confiado.

- Eso es cierto pero… – aun no lo convencía.

- Ves como tengo razón, vamos te necesito para usar nuestro movimiento #12 – y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Nami y Robin.

Mientras del otro lado de la plaza.

- Son Zoro y Franky ¡Heyyyy! – Chopper agitaba su pequeña patita alegremente para saludar a sus amigos que se acercaban, iban cargando cajas de Cola.

- Que Super coincidencia, no pensábamos que alguien aún estuviera por aquí.

- Teníamos algunas compras de emergencia que hacer y Chopper nos estaba acompañando – explicó Nami.

- ¿Y ustedes? – pregunto Robin.

- Si ¿Tardaron tanto en hacer las compras? ¿O Zoro se perdió?

- Eso solo paso un par de veces, pero lo encontré Super rápido – Zoro hizo una mueca – no van a creer a quien nos encontramos cuando dejamos las primeras provisiones de vuelta al barco.

- ¿A quién, a quién? – Chopper estaba ansioso.

Entonces entre ambos les contaron lo que había sucedido, los tres estaban muy sorprendidos, sonreían y escuchaban con atención toda la historia, desde que vieron el gran barco con forma de cisne acercarse a la isla, cuando se encontraron con Bon-chan y cuando se reunieron con Luffy y los demás.

- Luffy debe estar muy feliz – Nami dijo mientras sonreía pensando en él.

- Después de todo lo que pasaron.

- Vamos, vamos, vayamos al Sunny – Chopper quería reunirse pronto con ellos.

- Super– exclamo Franky, pero luego dirigió su atención hacia Zoro – ¿Qué te pasa Zoro? – El espadachín estaba cruzado de brazos mirando en silencio hacia el otro lado de la plaza.

- Hay algo sospechoso con ese par – dijo seriamente.

- Ah ellos – lo interrumpió Nami– estábamos apostando si vendrían o no, han estado observándonos desde hace rato.

- Si, yo estaba segura de que vendrían.

- Creo que los asustaron – dijo Chopper.

- ¿Lo dicen tan tranquilamente? – Zoro les dijo.

- Pero sí parecen inofensivos – Robin dijo mientras reía.

- Bien vayamos de regreso – Franky los observó también, tenían razón, parecían ser solo un par de piratas inofensivos, definitivamente nada de qué preocuparse.

- Siiii – Chopper se había transformado para cargar las compras de Nami y Robin, ahora todos caminaban juntos hacia el barco.

Por otro lado el Capitán Grey se había detenido cuando vio que un par de sujetos raros se unían al grupo.

- Que bueno que no fuimos, parece que después de todo no estaban solas – dijo aliviado Jonny – además ¿vio al mapache? se transformó en un monstro, definitivamente es una tripulación rara.

- ¿Ellos también son parte de la tripulación? – le preguntó su capitán.

- Si, el sujeto de las espadas es Roronoa Zoro he oído de él, es muy famoso, al de la tanga no lo conozco.

- Demonios, realmente tenía ganas de conocerlas, sobre todo a la pelirroja ¿esta noche hay fiesta cierto?

- Claro.

- Seguramente regresarán.

- ¿Todavía está pensando en hacer algo capitán?

- Pues claro, bellezas así no se conocen todos los días.

- Pero, seguro vendrán acompañadas y con su capitán también – Jonny aunque mujeriego también era algo miedoso.

- Y que, no es que vayamos a hacer nada malo, además con toda la gente que habrá seguro que encontraremos un momento para acercarnos, Jonny parecía preocupado pero su capitán era muy necio cuando se trataba de mujeres hermosas – vamos hay que averiguar sus nombres.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al Sunny pudieron ver el barco de Bon-chan a un lado, era un cisne aún más grande de cuando lo conocieron, decorado en varios todos de rosa y azul pastel, se escuchaba mucho alboroto en la cubierta, de inmediato Chopper corrió a reunirse con todos, mientras los demás caminaban tranquilamente cargando las provisiones y compras.

- Bon-chan – Chopper corrió hacia él y se sujetó de su cara firmemente con sus cuatro patitas, el apenas y pudo decir algo.

- jajaja – todos reían, habían puesto una gran mesa en la cubierta pues no había suficiente espacio en la cocina, Sanji había preparado comida y bebidas habían decidido que esa noche cenarían en el barco, las fiestas de la isla podrían esperar, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa platicándose sus aventuras cuando Chopper había llegado, pronto Nami, Robin, Zoro y Franky se unieron a los demás.

- ¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chan! ¿Cómo les fue a mis princesas de compras? Siéntense deben estar cansadas.

- Sírvenos algo Cejotas.

- Pues consíguetelo tú mismo Marimo.

- Vaya, tenía que verlo por mí misma – Robin se acercaba a Bon-chan al igual que Nami.

- En verdad eres tú, que sorpresa – podía ver la expresión de felicidad en su Capitán y eso la hacía feliz a ella también.

Era un agradable ambiente en el Sunny, realmente hicieron su propia fiesta, todos comían y bebían, Brook había comenzado a tocar algunas canciones Luffy, Usopp y Chopper bailaban con Bon-chan y por todos lados se escuchaban risas, Robin y Nami platicaban con la tripulación de Bon-chan sobre los obstáculos climáticos que habían pasado y las cosas que habían visto, mientras Franky y Zoro bebían y Sanji apenas y se daba abasto para alimentar a todos. Todo este ambiente le hacía recordar a Nami aquellos días antes de separarse, cuando no tenía que preocuparse en quedarse a solas con Luffy, por un momento parecía que nada hubiera cambiado ¿pero realmente quería que fuera así? ¿Que Luffy fuera el mismo de siempre? ¿y si sí era el mismo de siempre? Todo esto la confundía y pensó que lo mejor era que por ahora no debería de acercarse mucho a su Capitán, mientras se le pasaba lo que sentía por él, si es que esto fuera posible alguna vez, o al menos mientras pudiera controlarse, por lo tanto durante la fiesta no prestó mucha atención a las tonterías de Luffy, sin embargo aunque trataba de estar lejos de él, se daba cuenta que no podía evitar mirarlo, decidió que mejor iría a acostarse.

- Bueno iré a acostarme, nos vemos mañana.

- ¿Estas bien Navegante-san?

- Si, solo algo cansada.

- Nooo Nami-sempai quédese un rato más – la tripulación de Bon-chan le pedía –siii cuéntenos más cosas.

- Mañana – Nami sonrió y se retiró dentro del barco.

La verdad no es que tuviera mucho sueño que digamos así que en lugar de ir a su cuarto se dirigió al acuario y se recostó en uno de los sillones, cerro sus ojos pero inmediatamente venía a su mente Luffy, mejor los abrió, suspiró, últimamente lo hacía mucho.

- Mmm, no hay muchos peces que digamos - pensaba mientras observaba alrededor.

- Nami, te estás perdiendo la fiesta– era su Capitán reclamándole.

- Luffy – le respondió mientras se sentaba y se aseguraba de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – estaba parado en la entrada del acuario.

El corazón de Nami comenzaba a latir rápidamente, las luces tenues del acuario alumbrando ligeramente el rostro de su Capitán lo hacían lucir bastante bien ¿se dio cuenta de que me fui? ¿Me estaba buscando? Luffy tienes que dejar de hacer eso, tienes que dejar de tratarme así.

- Solo descansaba – miro a su alrededor de nuevo – esta fiesta nos costó bastantes pescados.

- Ya se – dijo emocionado – mañana haremos una fiesta en la playa, comeremos y pescaremos – sonreía, de donde rayos sacaba tantas energías.

- En verdad luces feliz – tenía que salir de ahí ahora.

-Mmm.

- Me alegra que Bon-chan estuviera contigo, cuando nosotros no pudimos – dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse, caminó hacia la puerta, hacia él, tranquilamente – deberías regresar a la fiesta – le dijo justo cuando pasaba a su lado, no se detuvo y siguió caminando – buenas noches Luffy – luego desapareció.

Esta vez había escapado de una manera diferente y esta vez fue el turno de Luffy para confundirse con las acciones de su Navegante. La fiesta terminó hasta entrada la noche, Bon-chan y su tripulación regresaron a su barco a descansar, y en el Sunny hicieron lo mismo. A la mañana siguiente Zoro se disponía a entrenar, cuando salió a la cubierta para comenzar vio a Luffy acostado en la cabeza de león del Sunny.

- Hey Luffy – lo llamó, pero el Capitán no volteó ni siquiera, así que pensó que estaba dormido, comenzó a ejercitarse, entonces Luffy se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

- Oh Zoro –le dijo mientras volteaba y bajaba de un brinco para sentarse a un lado de donde Zoro estaba entrenando.

- ¿Que estabas haciendo? ¿No habrás dormido ahí toda la noche verdad?

- No – ahora miraba hacia el mar, a diferencia de anoche no se veía tan emocionado.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Pasó algo con Bon-Clay?

- ¿Eh? No, es genial que lo hayamos encontrado, realmente no me lo esperaba – le dijo mientras lo miraba, luego regreso su atención al mar – pero hay algo que me preocupa.

- ¿Sobre…? – preguntó mientras seguía con su rutina, Luffy demoró unos segundos en responder.

- Creo que hice algo malo, pero no sé qué es.

- ¿Algo malo?

- Hice enfadar a Nami.

- Pero si eso pasa prácticamente todos los días - ¿Por qué iba a preocuparle eso a Luffy?

- Pero esta vez es diferente, ayer intenté preguntarle, mientras dibujaba sus mapas, pero no salió muy bien.

- ¿Por qué? – así que era por eso que no quería que el Cocinerito la acompañara, pensó el Espadachín.

- Creo que la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda.

- ¿Incomoda? - Que rayos le estaba preguntando – Ya veo – le dijo.

- Creo que hice algo, pero no me quiere decir que es.

- Luffy ¿No estarás pensado demasiado?

- ¡Mugi-chan! ¡Zori-kun! – Bon-chan dio un gran salto desde su barco para aterrizar en la cubierta del Sunny.

- ¿Quieres dejar eso de Zori?

- Escuche que habrá una fiesta en el pueblo hoy en la noche – dijo Bon-chan con su singular voz mientras daba algunos giros.

- En esta isla hay fiestas casi todos los días.

- Genial, esta noche definitivamente iremos – Luffy ahora estaba emocionado – Hoy pescaremos y comeremos en la playa ¿vendrán también verdad? – le pregunto a Bon-chan.

- Cisne-chan necesita algunas reparaciones, nos haremos cargo hoy.

- Hey tal vez Franky pueda ayudarlos con eso.

- ¡Auuuu! ¿acaso escuché mi nombre? – el Cyborg se acercaba al pequeño grupo.

- Hey Franky.

Mientras se ponían de acuerdo sobre lo que harían en el día Zoro pensaba que era extraño ver a Luffy así, se preguntaba que rayos había pasado para que a pesar de todas las emociones del día anterior y la fiesta el estuviera preocupado por hacer enojar a Nami ¿En serio esta conversación acababa de suceder? Luffy hablando seriamente, nunca lo había escuchado así, estaba realmente intrigado.

.

.

.

- Así que La Gata Ladrona Nami y Nico Robin, perfecto – El capitán Gray estaba planeando algo.

- Si, su barco está en el muelle privado, llegaron ayer, no están solos pues hay un extraño barco en forma de cisne junto a ellos y parecen llevarse bien – uno de sus amigos había sido enviado a espiar.

- Eso no importa, no estuvieron en la fiesta ayer pero seguro que hoy vendrán al pueblo.

- Capitán ¿enserio va a seguir con eso? – Jonny le preguntaba preocupado por su seguridad, definitivamente no quería involucrarse con los Sombreros de Paja.

- Claro, estoy seguro de que ayer me estaba mirando, además creo que estoy enamorado.

- Pero si usted se enamora en cada isla a la que llegamos.

- Pero esta vez es diferente, vamos, ahora hay que averiguar que le gusta, necesito planear mi estrategia – reía mientras Jonny suspiraba, no parecía haber manera de detenerlo.

.

.

.

/

¡Fin de semana=tiempo para escribir!

Gracias por seguir leyendo

No pude resistirme a Bon-chan, me encanta ese personaje, no pongo muchos detalles de que paso con él por que no se que tan adelantados estén con el anime y/o con el manga XD

/


	7. Chapter 7

Todos a excepción de Franky, pues se había quedado con Bon-chan para ayudar con las reparaciones de su barco, habían decidido comer en una de las playas de la isla, llevaban todo lo necesario para pescar lo que comerían y cocinar, luego se reunirían con Bon-chan y Franky para la fiesta de esa noche.

- Navegante-san, creo que Capitan-san se está dando cuenta de que lo estas evitando.

- Ahhh Robin – Nami se alteró mucho, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper caminaban más adelante impacientes por llegar pues Sanji casi no les había dado de desayunar, la fiesta acabó con la mayoría de sus provisiones y Zoro, Sanji y Brook caminaban atrás debido a que estaban cargando todas las cosas, era poco probable que escucharan algo, aun así Robin lo dijo tan despreocupadamente – ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te pregunto algo anoche?

- No, es solo que salió detrás de ti cuando te fuiste de la fiesta ¿Te busco?

- Bueno si pero, me encontró en el acuario y yo salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude – Nami le conto la pequeña platica que habían tenido anoche.

- Con que es por eso que estamos aquí hoy, seguramente quería animarte y por eso saco lo de la fiesta en la playa.

- No lo creo, Luffy siempre tiene ideas locas.

- Y aún no has comprado el regalo de Cocinero-kun cierto.

- No, ayer lo olvidé por completo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

- No, ya se me ocurrirá algo para escaparme al pueblo a comprarlo, esta playa no está tan lejos – tenía que encargarse de eso cuanto antes, después de todo lo había usado como una salida fácil de un tema incomodo con Luffy, si no compraba nada sería extraño ahora que todos lo sabían.

Sanji les contó que la tripulación de Bon-chan el día anterior había encontrado un lago donde se podía pescar en hielo, y que los peces que había allí eran realmente deliciosos, lo mejor era que estaba cerca de la playa, cuando Luffy y compañía se enteraron se emocionaron mucho, este lago estaba cerca también de la base de la montaña donde Nami había dibujado sus mapas, una sección de bosque separaba al lago del pueblo.

- Llegamos, ¡playa! – grito alegremente Chopper, aunque hacia frio la vista del mar era realmente hermosa.

- Vamos Sanji, Zoro apúrense con eso, tengo hambre.

- Idiota además de que somos los únicos cargando todo se atreve a apurarnos – gruño Sanji.

- Vaya que hace frio, debe ser porque aún es temprano – Nami frotaba sus manos para darse calor.

- Nami-swan espera que pronto encenderé una fogata para ti.

- Bueno ¿Quién se encargará de la pesca? – dijo Zoro, inmediatamente el trio respondió.

- ¡Nosotros! – Luffy, Usopp y Chopper alzaban sus manos agitándolas como esperando a ser escogidos.

- Más vale que me traigan algo bueno – Sanji les regaño – mientras me las arreglare para preparar algo más con lo quedó de comida de ayer.

- Iré a entrenar un rato, esta mañana no pude terminar – anunció Zoro mientras se retiraba a un costado de la playa.

- Jo jo en ese caso yo me encargaré de la fogata.

- Te acompaño Esqueleto-san.

- Nami ¿vienes? – Luffy le pregunto.

- Mmm no, yo, yo me quedo a ayudar a Sanji – Luffy parecía desilusionado con la decisión de su Navegante pero pronto fue arrastrado al bosque por Usopp y Chopper mientras Sanji armaba un gran alboroto.

- Nami-swannnnnn no te preocupes yo me encargare de que entres en calor – ¿en verdad cualquier cosa era mejor que ir con Luffy? Pensaba Nami.

Al cabo de un rato cada quien cumplió con sus respectivas tareas, Zoro se secaba después de haberse entrenado en el agua fría, Robin y Brook habían hecho uso de sus habilidades con sus manos y con su espada para conseguir bastante madera y encender una gran fogata en la playa, suficiente para cocinar y para mantenerse calientes, Nami había evitado hábilmente cada acoso e insinuación de Sanji y Luffy, Usopp y Chopper habían vuelto con bastantes pescados.

- Vaya, lo hicieron muy bien – les dijo Zoro.

- Claro, abrimos un gran hoyo en el hielo y con ayuda de la súper red de Usopp pescamos mucho fácilmente – Luffy reía.

- Fue muy divertido – Chopper venía cargando gran parte del botín.

- Sabía que trabajar en esa red era buena idea, jajaja.

Ahora comían alrededor de la fogata, Sanji había preparado rápidamente los pescados y eran tantos que incluso podrían llevar algo de comida a Franky y Bon-chan, claro si es que podían mantenerla alejada de Luffy, la fogata les brindaba calor, aunque ya estaba entrada la tarde el cielo estaba bastante nublado, tenían suerte de que no hubiera comenzado a nevar.

- ¿Saben que me contó ayer la tripulación de Bon-chan? – les dijo Robin con una mirada pícara, cuando casi terminaban de comer, todos preguntaron curiosos que.

- Pues es algo que paso en esta isla, parece que lo escucharon de la gente del pueblo.

- Nooo ¿es una historia de terror? – Nami y Usopp comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos.

- Siii cuéntanos – Luffy estaba emocionado.

- Bueno pues hace tiempo en esta isla, lejos del pueblo había un castillo, un día una muchacha que llegó en un barco comerciante se perdió y fue a dar cerca del castillo, apenas y pudo llegar pues venía de una isla cálida, como no estaba acostumbrada al frio pronto sucumbió a la tormenta que esa tarde cayó sobre la isla, se desmayó, pero cuando despertó se vio muy sorprendida, estaba en una cama cómoda y cálida, había una chimenea en la habitación, el fuego era lo único que alumbraba a su acompañante, una figura alta estaba cerca de la cama observándola, solo pudo distinguir un par de ojos rojos, se asustó pero solo fue por un momento antes de que la figura se arrojara sobre ella, era un vampiro y no tardó mucho en beber cada gota de su sangre.

- ¡Vampiro! – de nuevo gritaron Nami y Usopp mientras se abrazaban, Robin continuó.

- Pero él no había sido el que la había traído allí, su fiel sirviente la había encontrado cuando llegaba del pueblo y se había enamorado de ella perdidamente, a primera vista, solo le bastó una mirada, la tomo entre sus brazos y la metió en la casa, había estado todo el tiempo junto a ella, observándola, pero se descuidó un momento para ir por algo de comer para cuando despertara y se olvidó del agudo olfato de su amo, fue demasiado tarde, cuando regresó estaba tirada en el suelo más pálida que la nieve, la ira y la tristeza se apoderaron de él hasta volverlo loco.

Ahora Nami y Usopp estaban llorando, Chopper se había unido a ellos, los tres se abrazaban.

- Ya se imaginarán que pasó, mantuvo una postura fría mientras su cruel amo le daba las gracias por el regalo que le había traído, y espero tranquilamente el día, a que su amo durmiera para cortarle la cabeza, pero ustedes saben que no se mata un vampiro así, no estaba pensando, estaba dolido, y el vampiro en lugar de matarlo le dio un castigo más cruel, lo convirtió en un vampiro como el, para obligarlo a sufrir por su amada toda la vida, y así paso, hasta ahora, la isla creció y el castillo fue derrumbado, su amo se fue a otras tierras pero el no pudo, no quería dejar este lugar, en las noches vaga por los bosques lamentándose por ella, buscando, algo, a quien sea, ni siquiera sabía su nombre así que solo anda por ahí chillando, brincando de un árbol a otro, observando a los viajeros.

- No, no es cierto – Nami se quejó.

- Es cierto, anoche a la tripulación de Bon-chan encargada de las provisiones se les hizo demasiado tarde, lo escucharon chillando en el bosque cuando iban de regreso al barco.

- Yaaaaaaaaa – Los tres miedosos gritaban.

- Tuvieron suerte de ser un montón de hombres jo jo jo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaba inocentemente Luffy.

- Tonto, pues que seguramente estará buscando a una hermosa muchacha como la que perdió – le respondió Sanji.

- Ah ya veo, jajaja, sí que suerte.

- Que tonterías – Zoro se levantó.

- Ehhh a dónde vas Zoro ¿vas a buscarlo? – Chopper preguntó.

- Claro que no, voy al pueblo, ayer no estaba el herrero, necesito que le den una buena limpiada a mis espadas y si espero hasta la fiesta seguro que estará cerrado de nuevo.

- ¡Yo voy contigo! – Nami no pregunto, estaba avisando – hay algo también de lo que tengo que encargarme.

- Haz lo que quieras – le respondió.

Nami se levantó y alcanzo a Zoro, ambos se fueron caminando por el bosque hacia el pueblo, detrás de ellos se quedaron sus amigos algo sorprendidos.

- Ahhhh mi Nami-swan puede estar en peligro, que tal si ese vampiro la quiere.

- Sanji-san los vampiros solo salen de noche.

- Ahhhh pero está muy nublado hoy, además no hay nadie más hermosa que mi Nami-swan, excepto por ti Robin-chan – le dijo mientras giraba alrededor de ella.

- En ese caso Zoro esta con ella, no hay de qué preocuparse – Chopper dijo tranquilo.

- Deberíamos apurarnos también – Usopp se levantó y se disponía a comenzar a guardar las cosas para regresar al Sunny, mientras Robin reía para ella misma admirando el silencio y la expresión de confusión en su Capitán.

.

.

.

- ¡Zoro! No camines tan rápido, no quiero tener que buscarte si te pierdes.

- No me digas que enserio te creíste esa historia.

- No – dijo no muy convencida.

- ¿Qué es de lo que tienes que encargarte?

- No he comprado el regalo de Sanji-kun.

- Espero que no quieras que te ayude a escogerlo.

- jajaja, claro que no – Zoro aún pensaba en la conversación que había tenido en la mañana con Luffy así que no se resistió a preguntar.

- Mmm… ¿No has notado algo raro en Luffy?

- ¿Cómo raro? – ¿porque Zoro estaba preguntando eso?

- Pues que de pronto se ponga a hablar tonterías, pero seriamente.

Ahhhh que rayos pasa ¿Luffy también se comporta así con Zoro? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? No, cálmate Nami estás pensando cosas sin sentido de nuevo.

- Mmm… no, solo es el tonto de Luffy – Zoro no estaba muy convencido, era obvio que mentía, pero parece que no iba a ser fácil sacarle respuestas - ¿Cómo qué cosas? – Nami preguntó curiosa.

- Nada, olvídalo – Nami se enojó, realmente quería saber.

.

.

.

- ¡Capitán Grey! – Gritaba uno de sus amigos – la vi, la vi, viene hacia acá – venía corriendo agitadamente desde el bosque.

- ¿Enserio? Genial – el capitán sonreía.

- Pero le tengo una mala noticia, ella, pues, no viene sola.

- ¿Viene con su amiga? ¿Nico Robin?

- No, capitán viene con el de las espadas, con Roronoa.

- ¡Demonios! así no podre intentar nada – era cierto, del bosque salieron los dos caminando tranquilamente, el llevaba sus brazos cruzados y ella le seguía un poco detrás, no podía escuchar lo que decían pero era obvio que estaban peleando por algo.

- Capitán ¿no cree que hay algo entre ellos? Es decir ayer vinieron a buscarlas él y el extraño de la tanga y ahora vienen juntos y parece que hay mucha confiancita entre ellos ¿No cree? – Jonny le dijo, pero dejo de hablar apenas vio la nube negra que se formaba alrededor de su capitán – ahhh capitán cálmese, la vena de su frente está cobrando vida de nuevo.

- ¡Tu! – El capitán le ordenó a otro de sus amigos – síguelos, con cuidado, quiero saberlo todo, ¡Y tú! – Dirigiéndose a Jonny – ¿De cuánto es la recompensa de ese?

- Ahh pues no se no estoy seguro.

- Averígualo – ordeno enojado.

.

.

.

- En verdad eres un idiota, te dije que no había que dar vuelta por ahí.

- Bueno de todas formas llegamos ¿no?

- Si ¡al fin! ¿Y al menos recuerdas donde está la herrería?

- Claro, no necesito tu ayuda.

- Pues la tienda de trajes está enfrente así que te vas a tener que aguantar – le gritó.

- Si, si – demonios ¿Cómo es que a Luffy puede preocuparle algo como hacerla enojar? No es que se necesite hacer un gran esfuerzo, pensaba Zoro.

Cuando llegaron se separaron y cada uno fue a sus cosas, Zoro estaba entretenido viendo toda clase de cosas para el cuidado de sus espadas, mientras Nami estaba indecisa entre comprar un par de mancuernas o unos zapatos, tal vez los zapatos eran mejor, después de todo siempre se los acababa dando de patadas, el hombre del capitán gray observaba todo atentamente.

- Zoro ¿Ya terminaste? Es hora de regresar.

- Mmm.

- Vamos, se hace tarde, no me quiero quedar aquí hasta la fiesta y no pienso regresar por ese bosque yo sola.

- Vamos – Zoro salió de la tienda, en realidad ya había terminado también, no le gustaba obedecer órdenes pero tenía el presentimiento de que si llegaba solo al barco Luffy no iba a estar muy contento.

- Más vale que esta vez no intentes tomar otro de tus atajos.

- Eres muy tonta al asustarte con esa historia.

- ¿Y qué tal si es real? No pienso arriesgarme, después de todas las cosas que hemos visto no me sorprendería.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso, esta vez sin tomar ningún tonto atajo, mientras el amigo del Capitán Gray se reportaba.

- Dímelo todo.

- Pues se separaron apenas llegaron a la zona de tiendas, él se fue a comprar cosas para sus espadas y ella se metió en una tienda de trajes, compro algo aunque no estoy seguro de que, no pude ver, pero seguramente habrá sido algo para él, pidió que lo envolvieran para regalo, por eso debieron haberse separado, para no arruinarle la sorpresa, luego se fueron, ella parece algo mandona Capitán, va por ahí gritando ordenes, pero el obedece tranquilamente, sin duda tienen algo, además también estaban hablando del bosque y de una historia, ella parecía tener miedo.

- Lo ve, seguro tienen algo, y yo averigüé que su recompensa es de 120 millones, capitán debería de olvidarse de ella, por su bien.

- Idiotas, acaso les pregunte sus opiniones, mmm… así que una historia eh, del bosque, ya me imagino cual es, creo que podemos usar eso, jajajaja.

- Capitán, recapacite por favor.

.

.

.

Mientras en el Sunny.

- Capitán-san ¿te pasa algo?

- Oh Robin – Luffy estaba recargado en la borda del Sunny con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, mirando hacia la playa.

- Pensaba que estarías con Bon-chan.

- Fui pero Franky me corrió, ya casi terminaban pero nos pusimos a jugar y rompimos algo que estaban reparando.

- Ya veo, en un par de horas nos iremos al pueblo, seguro que la fiesta te animará Capitán-san – Robin estaba a punto de irse cuando Luffy se dio la vuelta y la detuvo.

- Robin ¿Tu…? - hizo una pausa – mmm… no nada.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Pasa algo?

- Pues –dijo dudando – ¿Tú sabes qué…? – De nuevo se interrumpió a sí mismo – Mmm…. Nada.

- Está bien – se despidió, lo miro como regresaba a su posición vigilante y luego se marchó con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato.

- Luffy ¡Luffy! – Lo sacudió - ¿Qué haces hay dormido? Hace frio.

- Mmm – abrió sus ojos - ¿Nami? – Se había quedado dormido recargado en la borda, Nami y Zoro lo habían visto desde la playa, pues estaba prácticamente colgando, al subir al barco y verlo profundamente dormido Zoro solo exclamo algo que Nami no alcanzó a escuchar y fue dentro del barco.

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo ahí?

- Dormía.

- Si, me di cuenta, ven vamos adentro – lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló mientras comenzaba a caminar, Luffy apretó su mano de regreso, cuando Nami lo sintió se forzó a si misma a no detenerse y a seguir como si nada.

Entraron juntos a la cocina, Nami lo soltó, no volteó para mirarlo, Sanji preparaba chocolate, se sentaron a esperar a que Fanky y Bon-chan estuvieran listos para ir a la fiesta.

/

Gracias por leer, la fiesta llegará pronto

Respuesta a un review: todavía estoy pensando los detalles del final, si habrá lemon es uno de ellos, aun me faltan algunas cosas para llegar a lo bueno XD

/


	8. Chapter 8

.

Fiesta parte 1

.

Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, estaban tomando café y chocolate mientras se relajaban un rato.

- ¡Mugi-chan! - saludó alegremente Bon-chan al entra a la cocina del Sunny, Fraky venía detrás de él.

- ¡Oh! Bon-chan – Luffy le contestó.

- ¿Terminaron? – preguntó Sanji.

- Claro, todo quedó Super, o al menos las reparaciones más urgentes Cisne-chan es un buen barco pero no le harían mal algunos arreglos para hacerlo más rápido o poner uno que otro adorno.

- ¿Más adornos? – Usopp pregunto asombrado.

- jajaja – la tripulación reía.

- Bien, entonces es hora de la fiesta – anunció emocionado Chopper.

- Yeyyyyy – gritaban Luffy, Usopp y Bon-chan.

- Vamos – todos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la cocina.

La tripulación de Bon-chan se unió también y entonces el gran grupo se dirigió hacia el pueblo, como siempre tenían que cruzar una pequeña sección del bosque, los hombres que la noche anterior habían escuchado los extraños ruidos en el bosque contaron la historia a todos, Nami caminaba junto con Chopper y Usopp que por su puesto había ido preparado con algunos amuletos anti vampiros.

- Wowww ¿Qué es eso? – Luffy señalaba asombrado a la gran rueda iluminada que se podía ver a lo lejos.

- Es una rueda de la fortuna – respondió Zoro.

- Si ¿Genial no?– continuó Nami emocionada– es incluso más grande que la que estaba en Shabondy, vimos como comenzaban a construirla cuando íbamos de regreso al barco en la tarde, y no solo eso, habrá varias atracciones, como un parque de diversiones, incluso una pista de hielo.

- Wowwwwwwwww – todos exclamaban.

- Me sorprende que la hayan armado en tan poco tiempo – dijo Zoro.

El camino transcurrió tranquilamente, no escucharon ningún tipo de ruido raro en el bosque y todos platicaban alegremente mientras caminaban, cuando llegaron efectivamente el tema de la fiesta era un parque de diversiones, también había muchos puestos de comida alrededor de las atracciones, en el centro estaba la pista de hielo donde se anunciaba un concurso de patinaje.

- Bon-chan mira – Luffy le señalaba – va a ver un concurso de patinaje sobre hielo en parejas, deberías entrar, tú eres muy bueno.

- ¿Enserio lo crees Mugi-chan?

- Claro.

- Si, Bon Clay-sama usted ganará seguro – su tripulación también lo apoyaba.

- Mugi-chan – Se le acerco con los ojos llenos de emoción – ¿entrarías conmigo?

- ¿Yo?

- Jajaj Luffy es muy torpe, no te conviene entrar con el – dijo Sanji.

- Pero si Capitán-san aprendió rápidamente a patinar, en hielo no debe ser muy diferente, seguro que lo hará bien – interrumpió Robin.

- Eso es cierto además, si no fuera el ¿quién más sería la pareja de Bon-chan? – dijo Usopp, todos se miraron entre ellos dudosos, la verdad es que nadie más podría seguirle el paso.

- ¿El premio son 5000 Beri's? - Nami dijo con sus clásicos ojos – definitivamente tienen que entrar.

- Pero nos lo dividiremos a la mitad – la tripulación de Bon-chan ya empezaba a conocer a la Navegante, querían dejarlo claro.

- Claro, claro – respondió un poco decepcionada.

- Bon-chan vamos a inscribirnos – Luffy exclamo alegremente, luego salió corriendo y Bon-chan le siguió dando algunos saltos, los demás les siguieron también.

Cuando terminaron de inscribirse se reunieron con los demás.

- Listo – anunciaron ambos muy orgullosos, llevaban unas bufandas a juego color rosa chillón con un número 14 blanco en uno de los extremos, en el otro extremo tenían sus respectivos nombres.

- jajaja ¿Les dieron eso? – pregunto Usopp.

- Claro, es para distinguir a las parejas concursantes – explicó Luffy.

- ¿Y tenían que escogerla rosa? – dijo Zoro.

- Pero si se ver Super lindos – Franky y los demás reían.

- Además solo nos costaron 500 Beri's – añadió Bon-chan mientras giraba presumiéndola.

- ¿Acaso están locos? – Les gritó Nami - ¿Pagaron eso?

- Mugi-chan lo pago – seguía girando.

- Si, eso me recuerda, Nami necesito más dinero – dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

- ¿500 Beri's por eso, estás loco? – usó la misma bufanda para jalarlo hacia ella.

- Pero era parte de la inscripción – se defendió.

- Es cierto Nami-san – le señaló Brook alrededor – no parece que tuvieran opción si querían entrar – por donde vieras había varias parejas con sus bufandas, había de todos los colores.

- Pues más vale que ganen – Nami lo soltó.

- Claro que ganaremos, Mugi-chan y yo somos el dúo perfecto de la amistad – por fin dejo de girar y dijo estas palabras muy seriamente.

- Bueno y que haremos primero – preguntaba la tripulación de Bon-chan.

- ¿No deberían de practicar algo? – Les pregunto Zoro.

- ¿Practicar? Pero yo tengo hambre –dijo Luffy.

- Si, y yo me quiero subir a los juegos – añadió Bon-chan.

- Pero solo queda poco más de una hora para el concurso ¿Estarán bien? – pregunto Chopper.

Ambos se miraron extrañados.

- Si, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, jajajaja – dijeron.

- No se lo están tomando enserio, debí haberlo imaginado – Nami se quejaba.

- Nami-swan entremos nosotros y seguro ganaremos con mi rutina del amor – Sanji ahora era el que giraba – además podemos intercambiar nuestras bufandas, yo usaré la tuya y tú la mía, como una pareja.

- Olvídalo – los ojos de corazón del cocinero se rompían en pedazos.

- jajaja.

- Entonces primero a comer - Exclamaron Luffy y Bon-chan.

- ¡Sí!

Buscaron un puesto lo suficientemente grande para todos, terminaron en una especie de restaurante improvisado al aire libre, les acomodaron varias mesas y todos tomaron asiento rápidamente, Nami no supo cómo pero de alguna manera había terminado con Luffy a su derecha y Franky a su izquierda.

En otro lado del restaurante- ¿Ya viste esa mesa? – le decía Lisa, una de las meseras del lugar a una amiga.

- Si, parece que está llena de fenómenos, que pasa con el tipo de la tanga ¿Acaso no tiene frio?

- Eso no – Le respondió – al bombón de allá – le señalo con la mirada - está como quiere.

- Pues ahora que lo dices es cierto, parece bastante fuerte y varonil, aunque ese cabello verde es raro.

- ¿Estás loca? Ese no, el que está a su izquierda.

- ¿El de la bufanda rosa? Sí que tienes gustos raros Lisa.

- Pero míralo, además de guapo se ve tan tierno – su amiga la miraba extrañada - ahh parece que Karin va a tomar su orden, tengo que detenerla y decirle que yo me haré cargo – y salió corriendo a interceptar a su compañera.

- Que rara, yo prefiero al de cabello verde – se dijo a si misma su amiga mientras iba a una mesa donde la estaban llamando.

Después de que Lisa se deshizo de Karin se arregló el cabello, ajusto su escote y fue al conjunto de mesas donde la mayoría de las pláticas se detuvieron para observarla, Lisa era bonita y sabia como usar sus encantos, se paró justo donde Luffy pudiera verla de frente, pero no parecía haber llamado su atención, a diferencia de la de Sanji, Usopp, Brook y la tripulación de Bon-chan.

- Hola, soy Lisa, su camarera por esta noche ¿Ya se han decidido? – dijo con una voz sexi.

- Lisa-channnnn tu presencia es más que suficiente – exclamo Sanji.

- Jo jo jo disculpa a mi amigo es que es usted muy hermosa.

- Gracias – dijo con una risita, Luffy seguía sin mirar, su atención estaba centrada en el menú, lo miraba muy seriamente - ¿Entonces puedo tomar su orden?

- Claro, yo quiero…

Comenzaron a decirle lo que querían, ella apuntaba pero parte de su atención seguía en Luffy.

- Namiiiii ¿puedo tener más Beri's? – Dijo Luffy con un tono suplicante.

- ¿Más? ¡Pero si con lo que te di podrías comprar la mitad del menú!

- Pero quiero probarlo todo.

- Pues eso debiste de haber pensado antes de gastar tanto dinero en ese concurso.

- Pero tú querías que entrara.

- Si, antes de saber que ni siquiera se van a preocupar por preparar una rutina.

- No la necesitamos.

- Es cierto – intervino Bon-chan.

- Si claro.

- Anda, necesito energías para el concurso.

- No, que alguien te preste – Luffy miró a su alrededor, pero todos desviaron sus miradas y se hicieron los tontos, sabían que prestarle a su capitán era un mal negocio.

- Namiiiiii – Luffy regresaba su atención a su Navegante y usaba sus ojos de cachorro cuando de pronto Lisa se paró en medio de ambos, miró a Luffy, se agachó dejando al descubierto su escote para el resto de la mesa y para él claro, luego agarró su bufanda suavemente desde el cuello y deslizó su mano lentamente hasta el final para ver el nombre escrito en ella, luego alzo su mirada hacia Luffy.

- Así que Luffy-kun – dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo su bufanda, todos en la mesa observaban atentos, evidentemente le estaba coqueteando con todo, Lisa se paró y lo soltó, luego mientas lo miraba fijamente le dijo – No te preocupes lindo, esa bufanda te da a ti y a tu amigo el derecho a comer gratis en cualquiera de los puestos del pueblo.

- ¿Enserio? – Luffy que hasta ahora había tenido una postura indiferente ahora estaba muy emocionado.

- Claro, aunque solo por esta noche, es un trato especial para los participantes –le sonreía.

- Genial, gracias.

- No tienes que agradecerme, entonces ¿qué te traigo primero?

Luffy comenzó a decirle mientras del otro lado de la mesa Sanji estaba mordiendo su servilleta tratando de contenerse para no gritar ante la escena.

- Sanji, ¿Estás bien? – Chopper le preguntaba preocupado.

- Luffy-san que suerte tiene, si él le pide que nos enseñe sus bragas seguro lo hará jo jo jo.

- Es cierto – dijo Robin – en este folleto dice que además pueden subir a los juegos sin hacer fila.

- Que Super beneficios.

- Creo que nos lo iban a decir pero no nos quedamos a escuchar, jaja – Bon-chan reía.

- Aunque con Luffy el restaurante seguro quebrará – dijo Usopp.

Mientras la mayoría en la mesa reían Nami había permanecido en silencio - ¿Lindo? ¿Y a esta TONTA que le pasa? – pensaba Nami, mientras trataba de ocultar su rabia.

- En un momento regresaré con su comida – anunció Lisa.

- Espera, no has tomado mi orden – reclamó Nami.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo sarcásticamente – ¿Qué te traigo?

Nami ordenó y Lisa se retiró caminando coquetamente, Luffy miro a Nami sonriente.

- ¿No es genial? puedo comer gratis.

- Si, genial – no sonaba muy emocionada.

En la cocina.

- Lisa, entonces ¿Cómo te fue?

- Es aún más lindo de cerca, se llama Luffy.

- Luffy, ese nombre me suena conocido.

- Al principio no me noto mucho pero me encargue de eso rápidamente –dijo orgullosa.

- ¿En serio? Pero si tú eres muy popular con los hombres.

- Lo sé, ahora solo tengo que encargarme de una cosa más – dijo con un tono malicioso.

Todos en la mesa reían, comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, la comida no tardó mucho en llegar, Lisa con ayuda de un par de meseras más comenzaron a servir a todos, claro que ella se había encargado de que fuera ella la que llevara su plato a Luffy.

- Aquí tienes lindo – puso enfrente de Luffy varios platos con todo tipo de manjares que lucían bastante apetitosos.

- Que bien, comida– tenía en sus manos los cubiertos, listo para comer.

Lisa fue luego por el plato de Nami, caminaba hacia ella cuando de pronto "tropezó accidentalmente"

- Ohhhh – gritaba Lisa, la comida de Nami estaba a punto de volar por los aires directo hacia ella.

Luffy en un rápido movimiento había puesto uno de sus brazos alrededor de Nami, la había jalado hacia el de forma que ahora la tenía abrazada, mientras con su otro brazo había sostenido el plato justo antes de que cayera sobre la mesa.

- Wow, bravoooo – la tripulación de Bon-chan aplaudía.

- Luffy eres sorprendente – Gritaba Chopper.

- Supeeerrr reflejos.

- Mugi-chan definitivamente serás un buen compañero de patinaje.

- Jo jo jo.

-Ese tonto de goma, no le basta con Lisa-chan ahora tiene que poner sus brazos sobre mi Nami-swan – dijo Sanji frustrado.

- Jeje – Robin reía.

- Hay que torpe – dijo hipócritamente Lisa.

Luffy había puesto el plato en la mesa pero seguía abrazando a Nami, mientras tanto Nami podía sentir la mirada de Lisa, era como si quisiera matarla.

- Hey tú, ten más cuidado – Nami le grito mientras la señalaba con el brazo que tenía libre, se dio cuenta que seguía recargada sobre Luffy y se soltó para acomodarse en su silla.

- Disculpe – otra de las meseras le dijo - Lisa no deberías de ser tan descuidada –luego terminaron de servir y se retiraron, una vez que paso esto la tripulación de Bon-chan exclamaba alegremente.

- ¡A comer! – y todos comenzaron.

- Navegante-san deberías tener cuidado con tu comida.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, lo más probable es que esa mesera le haya escupido o algo – dijo Usopp mientras devoraba la suya.

- ¿Qué? – Nami ahora miraba su comida sospechosamente.

- Lisa-chan nunca haría eso – intervino Sanji – pero si quieres podemos compartir mi plato, ven a sentarte conmigo Nami-swan – agitaba sus brazos alegremente.

- Mmm… prefiero comer del de Luffy.

- Ehhhhh ¿Por qué? – Sanji había recibido muchos golpes a su orgullo hoy.

- Pues probablemente es la comida más segura de toda la mesa.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Luffy mientras masticaba.

- En serio que eres lento – le dijo Zoro.

- ¿Lento? –Luego dirigió su mirada a Nami - toma todo lo que quieras, esta deliciosa – le dijo mientras le ofrecía un tenedor, Nami le sonrió, luego tomo el tenedor de su mano y comenzó a comer del plato de Luffy.

Todos comían y bebían alegremente, excepto por Sanji.

De nuevo en la cocina.

- Demonios, nada salió como planeaba, solo quede en ridículo – Lisa estaba furiosa.

- Lista tranquilízate – le decía su amiga.

- Ahhh y mira, ahora está comiendo de su plato – los veía aún más furiosa.

- Ya, ya.

- Ahora tampoco funcionará el laxante que puse por si acaso.

- Lisa no deberías de hacer esas cosas – su amiga le dijo alterada.

- Bueno, ya pensare en algo para fastidiarla.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos salieron rápidamente del restaurante, aún tenían un tiempo para pasear por ahí antes del concurso, básicamente se separaron de forma que cada quien fue a los juegos que quería, el pequeño grupo donde estaba Nami aún no se decidía.

- Nami-swan, Robin-chan ¿a dónde quieren ir mis princesas?

- Al carrusel – le respondió Bon-chan.

- A ti no te pregunte fenómeno.

- Entonces me llevo a Zori conmigo.

- ¿Qué? Yo no quiero ir – pero Bon-chan ya lo había agarrado y se lo llevaba dando de saltos.

- Yo quiero ir a comprar dulces – decía tiernamente Chopper.

- Luffy-kunnnnn – Lisa venía corriendo a lo lejos mientras gritaba.

- Vamos Chopper – Nami lo había tomado de su patita y se alejaba de ahí con él.

- Lisa-chan has terminado ya de trabajar – Sanji pregunto melosamente.

- No, solo estoy en mi descanso – pero no miraba al pobre cocinero, en lugar de eso se sujetó del brazo de Luffy - ¿Podrías ayudarme lindo? Veras siempre he querido subirme a esa rueda pero la fila es tan larga y siempre estoy trabajando ¿Irías conmigo?

- ¿La rueda? – luego miro a su alrededor pero ya solo estaban Robin y Sanji, había mucha gente y Nami y Chopper había desaparecido rápidamente entre la multitud – Pues supongo que está bien.

- Perfecto vamos – y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la rueda de la fortuna, Sanji se quedó lloriqueando.

- Vamos Cocinero-kun busquemos a Navegante-san eso te animará.

Como Luffy llevaba puesta su bufanda no tuvieron que hacer fila y llegaron rápidamente al frente.

- Listo – dijo Luffy.

- Gracias, sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo – luego lo tomo de la mano y estaba a punto de jalarlo dentro de la cabina cuando Luffy se soltó y se quedó parado afuera - ¿Qué haces, no subirás?

- Ese juego es muy lento, es aburrido, prefiero ir allá – le dijo mientras señalaba a la montaña rusa que habían puesto, aunque no era tan grande, era muy veloz, luego sonrió y se despidió.

- ¿Qué? Espera – pero ya era muy tarde, se quedó haciendo su berrinche mientras Luffy se iba.

Cuando Luffy llegó a la montaña rusa vio en la fila a Franky y a Usopp, estaban a punto de pasar, la fila no era tan larga como en los otros juegos.

- Heyyy - los saludaba a lo lejos.

- Mira es Luffy – le decía Usopp a Franky.

Mientras del otro lado del parque en la sección de niños pequeños.

- Mira Nami esto parece divertido, solo tengo que tirar 5 de esos para ganarme ese dulce cierto.

- Si ¿quieres intentar?

- Siiii.

- Nami-swan por fin los encontramos – Sanji se acercaba brincando alegremente.

- Sanji-kun, Robin, veo que Luffy se quedó con la meserucha esa.

- Nami-swan ni me lo recuerdes.

- Bueno, es su problema.

- Así que el plan de evitar a Capitán-san sigue en pie – pregunto Robin aprovechando que Sanji estaba distraído con un grupo de mujeres que estaban en el mismo puesto de Chopper admirando al interesante reno.

- Si, pero no salió muy bien en la cena, es decir, no sé como pero de pronto estaba sentado a mi lado y luego esa mesera – Nami cruzó sus brazos evidentemente enojada - ¿Qué se cree saliendo tras de él, no debería estar trabajando?

- Pues parece que se quería subir a la rueda de la fortuna, creo quería aprovecharse de su bufanda.

- ¿La rueda? – Nami grito.

- Si, tú querías subir ¿cierto?

- ¿Yo? Claro que no – fingió.

- No la podemos culpar, después de todo Capitán-san es muy tierno.

- ¡Robin!

- Es cierto, en la tarde se veía muy lindo tratando de preguntarme que te pasaba.

- ¿Lo hizo?

- Lo intento, dos veces, pero no lo hizo ¿Le pediste que no me preguntara verdad?

- Pues sí pero la verdad no pensé que lo fuera a cumplir, al contrario pensé que iría corriendo a preguntarte.

- Parece que es más confiable de lo que pensábamos.

.

.

.

- Capitán Grey, está en la sección de atracciones para niños – esta vez era Jonny el que informaba.

- ¿Y ahora cuál es la mala noticia? ¿Esta con Roronoa?

- No capitán, esta con Nico Robin, la mascota y un güerito, según los posters que conseguí es Sanji, con 77 millones de recompensa.

- Maldición ¿es que nunca va a estar sola? o al menos no tan peligrosamente acompañada, bueno no importa, esperaremos, mantén la vigilancia, recuerda que siempre sea alguien diferente para que no sospechen, ya encontraremos un momento.

.

.

.

Cada quién se siguió divirtiendo por su lado, Usopp ganó algunos premios en juegos de tiro, Brook se metió a la casa del terror y terminó asustando tanto a los clientes que los encargados le dieron una parte de las ganancias, Luffy y Franky se encontraron con Zoro y Bon-chan y se subieron a las atracciones más emocionantes y Sanji había seguido felizmente a Robin, Nami y Chopper por todos lados, subiéndose a cualquier cosa que emocionara al pequeño Reno, por fin llegó la hora del concurso, todos se reunieron en las gradas que había colocado alrededor de la pista de patinaje, la tripulación de Bon-chan había estado apartando lugar justo hasta delante, no querían perder ningún detalle le la actuación de su capitán, todos se sentaron juntos cuando se comenzó a escuchar la voz del presentador que anunciaba el comienzo del concurso.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Fiesta parte 2

.

- Espero que Bon-chan y Luffy no estén nerviosos – dijo Chopper.

- No lo creo, seguro están Super emocionados.

- Me muero por ver la actuación de Capitán-san.

Mientras que del escenario.

- Bon-chan ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer?

- No te preocupes Mugi-chan, usaré una de mis mejores rutinas, tu solo tienes que seguirme.

- De acuerdo.

El concurso empezó, el presentador comenzó a introducir a la primera pareja, luego a la segunda, y así, todas eran bastante buenas, había todo tipo de rutinas incluso cómicas, pero las más populares parecían ser las románticas, desde donde estaban Luffy y Bon-chan podían ver a sus competidores, cuando la pareja 11 salió a la pista pensaron que podían estar en problemas, desde que comenzaron el público se volvió loco, su rutina romántica era bastante melosa, realmente parecían una pareja enamorada, la apariencia tierna e inocente de ella y lo guapo que era él y por su puesto la química entre ellos ayudo bastante a ganarse al público.

- Vaya que son buenos – decía Franky.

- Si, tal vez estemos en problemas jo jo jo.

- Lo más probable es que sean los que ganen.

- Robin ¡Tienes que ser siempre tan pesimista! – le regaño Usopp.

- Es cierto, nuestro capitán es mejor que eso – la tripulación de Bon-chan intervenía también.

- Adiós premio – Nami se resignaba.

Por otro lado.

- Mugi-chan tenemos que hacer algo para superar esa rutina.

- Pero si ni siquiera practicamos.

- Tengo una idea, ahora sé lo que el público quiere.

- Bon-chan ¿por qué te estas quitando los pantalones?

- ¿Qué te parece esto? – le dijo mientras tocaba su cara.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

De regreso al concurso.

- Por fin, por fin, es el turno de Luffy y Bon-chan – Chopper gritaba.

El presentador anunció a la pareja número 14, todos se sorprendieron bastante cuando los vieron salir, eran Luffy y Nami.

- Nami-swannnnn.

- Noooo ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – La verdadera Nami gritaba.

- ¿En qué rayos están pensando? – dijo Zoro.

- Ya veo que buena idea – Robin parecía muy contenta.

- ¿Van a intentar hacerlo mejor que la pareja 11? – Usopp creía haber entendido el plan.

Los demás simplemente estaban sin palabras, la chamarra que tenía Bon-chan ahora era un mini vestido sobre la falsa Nami, se veían bien juntos incluso combinaban, Luffy de negro y con su chamarra roja y la falsa Nami completamente de negro con su largo cabello suelto, se colocaron en el centro de la pista.

- Wow – Franky dijo impresionado.

- La habilidad de Bon-chan no deja de sorprenderme – añadió Brook.

- Dos Nami-swan, es como un sueño.

Nami había usado el gorro de su chamarra para ocultarse, todo eso era muy extraño.

- jeje, Navegante-san tienes que aceptar que así tienen más posibilidades de ganar.

- No quiero ver, no quiero ver – Nami se repetía.

Todo el público esperaba ansiosamente a que empezaran, cuando el presentador les dijo que podían comenzar Bon-chan comenzó a dar de giros y de pronto se fue sobre Luffy.

- ¡Ah! está golpeando a su pareja – gritaba el presentador.

Efectivamente, comenzaron a pelear, Luffy era algo torpe pues aún se estaba acostumbrado a patinar sobre hielo, mientras que Bon-chan hábilmente giraba y saltaba por toda la pista para terminar donde estaba Luffy dándole alguna patada.

- ¿Qué están haciendo esos idiotas? – Zoro no podía creerlo.

- Jajaja parece la verdadera Nami – Chopper reía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le reprocho la enfurecida Navegante al pobre Reno.

- Nada – respondió con miedo.

En la pista Luffy había comenzado a defenderse, pero cuando lanzaba algún ataque sobre de Bon-chan este gritaba o hacia alguna expresión de damisela en peligro que engañaba al pobre de Luffy por un momento obligándolo a detenerse y quedar indefenso, claro que Bon-chan aprovechaba la oportunidad para seguir atacando, la pelea se había convertido en una especie de comedia, el público estaba emocionado y cada quien comenzaba a animar a su favorito.

- Vamos Nami-senpai – gritaba la tripulación de Bon-chan.

- Cállense idiotas – la verdadera Nami los regañaba.

- jajaja – reía Franky.

- Pude ver las bragas de Nami-san – Brook decía emocionado.

- Idiota no son las verdaderas – Sanji lo golpeaba.

- Creo que no pensaron muy bien su plan – Usopp suspiraba.

- Pero parece que al público le gusta – dijo Robin.

- Vamos pelirroja, dale con todo – gritaban en el público.

- ¿Qué haces? Defiéndete – otros más apoyaban a Luffy.

Bon-chan no se contenía para nada, ahora tenía sujeto a Luffy de un pie y estaba haciéndolo girar por toda la pista, en un intento por detenerlo Luffy estiro sus brazos para sujetar a Bon-chan por las piernas y jalándolo hacia él lo hizo caer.

- Wowww – el público estaba muy divertido, ahora Luffy había logrado hacer caer a Bon-chan y estaba encima de el a punto de dar un golpe.

- ¡Luffy no te atrevas! – Sanji lo amenazaba desde su asiento.

- Ya verás no me engañaras de nuevo – Luffy parecía muy convencido.

- Yaaaa Luffy, me lastimas – gritaba Bon-chan, Luffy dudo de nuevo y lo siguiente que paso es que tenía el puño de Bon-chan en su cara haciéndolo volar lejos.

- Que tonto, ya la tenía – comentaban en el público.

- No lo culpo, debe ser muy difícil golpear a alguien tan hermosa.

- Jajaja pues yo creo que es muy gracioso – las opiniones estaban divididas, para suerte de Luffy su tiempo termino y el presentador asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar los despidió aunque en el público parecía que querían seguir viendo más.

- Por fin termino – Nami estaba aliviada – me la van a pagar esos idiotas.

- jajaj pero tienes que reconocer que fue muy divertido, quien sabe tal vez ganen – Usopp intentaba calmarla, luego terminaron de pasar las demás parejas y por fin era hora de anunciar al ganador, todos los concursantes estaban en la pista, todos gritaban el número de su pareja favorita, definitivamente los números que más se escuchaban eran el 11 y el 14.

- Muy bien, muy bien – dijo el presentador tratando de calmar al público – estuvo muy cerrado pero solo puede haber una pareja ganadora, de hecho casi fue un empate, los ganadores son, la pareja número 11.

- Ohhh No –gritaban Chopper y Usopp.

- Nooo – toda la tripulación de Bon-chan se quejaba, junto con una parte del público.

- ¿Pero por qué? - Franky pensaba que iban a ganar.

- Todo esto para nada – Nami estaba enojada.

- Creo que el juez que decidió el desempate es ese – Zoro apunto al jurado, donde uno de los jueces había tenido que ser atendido medicamente después de que Luffy se estrellara contra el cuándo recibió el último golpe de Bon-chan.

- Que mala suerte, casi ganan – Brook también estaba decepcionado.

- Bueno pero el segundo lugar no está mal – Robin les dijo mientras veían a sus capitanes acercarse.

- Heyyy – les gritaba Luffy.

- Nami-swan –Sanji giraba alrededor de Bon-chan.

- Se puede saber por qué sigues así – Nami le reclamaba.

- Jeje Mugi-chan me advirtió que te enojarías y pensé que así no me golpearías – Bon-chan respondió nerviosamente, pero no funcionó, en unos segundos Bon-chan y Luffy habían sido golpeados con toda la furia de Nami.

- Dame tu mano – Nami intentaba tomar la mano de Bon-chan para deshacer su transformación, él se resistía y terminaron en el suelo peleando.

- No me puedo transformar aquí, no tengo mis pantalones – Bon-chan seguía ocultando su mano.

- Y eso a mí que me importa.

- Estoy en el paraíso – Sanji comenzaba a tener una hemorragia ante la escena.

- jajajaj – Luffy reía.

- Bien hecho – los felicitaba Franky.

- Si, estuvo genial – dijo Chopper.

- Usted es nuestro granador Bon Clay-sama – Nami había logrado hacer que se tocara la cara, ahora parecía combinar con Franky con su ropa interior y su Chamarra.

- ¿Por qué demonios los están felicitando? – Zoro les reclamaba.

- Pues después de todo quedaron en segundo lugar, si Luffy-san no hubiera golpeado a ese juez seguro hubieran ganado – dijo Brook.

- ¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando? – Nami les preguntó ambos.

- jajaja fue idea de Bon-chan, a mí también me sorprendió.

- Pues se me ocurrió después de ver la actuación de la pareja número 11 – dijo Bon-chan mientras se abrazaba para entrar en calor – pensé que lo que el público quería ver sobre la pista era a una hermosa jovencita y no a un par de hombres, jajajaja.

- Idiotas, lo que le gustó al público no solo fue esa hermosa muchacha – Sanji la recordaba – fue su actuación como pareja.

- ¿Ah sí? - preguntaron Luffy y Bon-chan sorprendidos.

- Supongo que pelear es lo que mejor se les da – reía Robin.

- ¿Bueno y el segundo lugar no tenía premio? – les preguntaba Usopp.

- Nos dieron estos cupones – ambos los sostenían orgullosos.

- ¿Cupones? – Nami seguía enojada – me las van a pagar – ambos comenzaron a huir de la enojada Navegante.

Cuando se calmaron las cosas y Nami se resignó, decidieron que lo mejor era gastar los cupones y seguir divirtiéndose en la fiesta.

- ¿Hay para el bar también? – pregunto Zoro – fui antes pero ese sake es caro.

- Y para dulces – chopper pregunto también.

- Yo quiero unos para el restaurante de Lisa-chan – Sanji quería verla una vez más.

- Claro, hay para todo – Bon-chan les repartió los cupones– vamos a gastarlos.

- ¡Si! ¡Que siga la fiesta! – todos gritaban.

- Más comida – Luffy se emocionaba.

De nuevo todos se separaron, algunos todavía tenían energías para subir a los juegos, Luffy por su puesto para comer y otros simplemente decidieron relajarse viendo los espectáculos de la noche.

- ¿Cómo es que hemos terminado de nuevo en este restaurante? – Nami se quejaba.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Navegante-san? Tres contra dos, además este parece ser el único restaurante que todavía tiene suficiente comida para alimentar a nuestro Capitán – Luffy, Brook y por su puesto Sanji querían regresar al restaurante donde trabajaba Lisa aunque por diferentes motivos, Nami y Robin habían terminado en este grupo y ahora Nami se arrepentía.

- ¡Luffy-kun regresaste!

- Lisa-chan yo también estoy aquí – Sanji se esforzaba por hacerse notar.

- Si, si – apenas lo miro, luego se dirigió a Luffy de nuevo – y dime lindo que puedo hacer por ti.

- Ya, ya Sanji-san – Brook lo consolaba.

Se sentaron y no tardaron en ordenar y comer, Robin y Nami solo tomaban café y descansaban un rato, Nami se quedó observando a una esquina del restaurante.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Robin.

- No lo sé, esa persona sentada allí, creo que lo he visto antes.

- ¿Ah sí? – De hecho Nami tenía razón, la tripulación del capitán Gray en contra de sus órdenes había comenzado a doblar turnos para vigilarla, ellos también querían disfrutar de la fiesta de esa noche.

- Debe ser mi imaginación – pero la verdad es que estaba comenzando a sentirse incómoda y no solo por la extraña sensación que tenía, esa mesera era desesperante y su despreocupado Capitán actuaba como si nada, siempre venía a verlo con algún tonto pretexto, si tan solo se la quitara de encima.

- ¿Te molesta verdad? Esa mesera.

- No – le respondió mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Oye lindo, mi turno casi termina, que te parece si cuando salga nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, tu y yo.

- Pero yo quiero seguir comiendo.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que vamos a comer – le dijo en un tono que todos parecían haber entendido menos él.

- ¿Algo delicioso?

- Claro, delicioso.

- Mmm – Luffy lo estaba pensando.

- Luffy-san… – Brook intentaba decirle lo que en realidad estaba pasando mientras Sanji enfurecía, pero no era el único, Nami golpeó sus manos contra la mesa de manera que se apoyó en ellas para levantarse, no dijo una sola palabra, solo se dio la vuelta y salió del restaurante mientras Lisa reía en silencio.

- Maldición, estúpido Luffy, acaso es idiota – pensaba mientras se alejaba, a ningún lugar exactamente, solo lejos, dejó de caminar cuando el ruido de la fiesta se calmó, se sentó en una banca, estaba en una especie de parque.

- ¿Estas bien? – le dijo una voz desconocida.

Nami no contesto de inmediato, lo miro, se le hacía bastante familiar, claro, era el tipo del otro día en la plaza, él y su amigo habían estado observándolas a ella y a Robin ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Por supuesto sus espían lo habían hecho bien y en cuanto habían visto a Nami salir sola habían ido a informar rápidamente al capitán Gray.

- Si – le contesto, lo miraba sospechosamente, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Oye no tienes por qué mirarme así, es solo que te veías algo decaída y aquí sola, pensé que algo te había pasado – estaba tratando de poner su mejor cara.

- Pues estoy bien, y me gustaría estar sola.

- ¿Entonces no puedo acompañarte? Déjame presentarme… – pero Nami se levantó, no parecía que fuera a irse pronto y no tenía ganas de lidiar con él – Oye espera – él se levantó también y la sujeto del brazo para detenerla.

- Hey – la tomó por sorpresa, no pensó que en verada fuera a intentar algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – esta vez era una voz conocida.

- Zoro – Nami se sorprendió al verlo.

- Ah – el capitán Gray soltó a Nami y se alejó un poco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Nami.

- Pues estaba buscando el restaurante donde comimos, me dijeron que estaban ahí.

- Bueno pues estas realmente perdido – Zoro entonces miro mejor al capitán Gray, lo reconoció de inmediato, definitivamente era el tipo sospechoso del otro día en la plaza.

- Ehhh ¿qué me estas mirando? – le dijo Gray a Zoro, pero este ni siquiera le prestó atención.

- ¿Y ustedes decían que era inofensivo? - Zoro le pregunto a Nami.

- ¿Ese perdedor? No hay que preocuparse de él.

- ¿Perdedor? – dijo evidentemente ofendido Gray.

- Pues no lo parecía – Zoro continuaba.

- Es solo porque estaba pensando en otras cosas –Nami se defendió.

- ¿Qué demonios? Me están ignorando por completo, no deberían de subestimarme – pensaba enojado Gray – Hey tu deberías tener más cuidado, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo – le dijo a Zoro, tanto el cómo Nami lo veían extrañados ¿acaso estaba loco?

Silencio.

- Mira, entiendo que hayas venido a defender a tu novia, pero déjame decirte que no soy un oponente fácil cuando me propongo conseguir lo que quiero.

- ¿Mi qué? – preguntaba Zoro.

- ¿Eh? – que rayos estaba diciendo, de donde saco eso, pensaba Nami.

- No traten de negarlo, está bastante claro, pero tienes mala suerte Roronoa, porque ahora mismo te voy a demostrar quién es mejor – sabía que no podía vencer a alguien como él, al menos no limpiamente, así que tenía varios trucos bajo la manga, por lo menos podría dejarlo en ridículo ante Nami y con un poco de suerte ella lo elegiría.

- ¿En serio? – Zoro le preguntaba a Nami de nuevo - ¿Qué le pasa a ese?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?

- ¿¡Qué!? Zoro, Nami ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? – gritaba Luffy, que parecía haber aparecido de repente.

- ¿Luffy? – Nami y Zoro exclamaban al mismo tiempo.

- El Capitán está aquí, demonios estoy en problemas – Gray comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso.

- Ustedes ¿son novios? – les dijo Luffy algo alterado.

- ¿Queeee? – ninguno de los dos podía creer que en serio Luffy lo hubiera creido.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? – le dijo Zoro.

- Es obvio que está mintiendo – Nami intervino también.

- Pero… - Luffy no parecía convencido.

- Mmm… esto parece… ¡Sí! ¡Un triángulo amoroso! perfecto tal vez sea mi salvación –el capitán Gray tenía una idea – ¡Es cierto! No lo nieguen, los vi en una cita, y en una cita doble también con el tipo de la tanga y la morena – les dijo.

- ¿Cita? – dijo Nami.

- ¡Ah! Robin y Franky lo sabían, y tampoco me lo dijeron – de nuevo gritaba Luffy.

- ¡Luffy! – Nami no podía creer que fuera tan tonto.

- ¿Por qué rayos iba a salir con Nami? – dijo Zoro en un tono que decía ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- ¡Hey! –Nami le gritó algo ofendida.

- ¿Y por qué no? Ella es... – Luffy se detuvo – es… ¡se está escapando! – apuntaba al capitán Gray, que había aprovechado la confusión para huir de ahí.

- Luffy termina de… es decir déjalo, no vale la pena – Nami quería saber qué era lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijeron? – Luffy les preguntó de nuevo.

- Sigues con eso – Zoro lo golpeo en la cabeza – No ves que lo estaba inventando para escapar.

- ¡Zoro! – Nami le regaño, Luffy había terminado en el suelo, fue a verlo y se arrodilló en frente de él - ¿Luffy? – el pobre había puesto su mano sobre su cabeza.

- No tenías que haber usado Haki, me dolió – se quejaba, pero sonaba más tranquilo.

- Pues no parecía que hubiera otra forma de calmarte – le respondió Zoro.

- ¿Entonces no es cierto? – Luffy le preguntaba a Nami.

- Explícale a ese tonto lo que paso – luego Zoro se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, dio algunas vueltas antes de adentrarse de nuevo a la sección del pueblo donde la fiesta continuaba – Eso fue muy extraño – pensaba en la reacción de Luffy, luego encontró por fin el restaurante, esta vez no fue muy difícil porque vio a todos allí, ambas tripulaciones estaban en el restaurante, se unió a ellos.

- Zoro-san, ya nos estábamos preocupando, nadie te había visto desde hace un buen rato – le dijo Brook.

- Si, con todo este ruido sería difícil perderse de la fiesta, hasta para ti – reía Usopp, Zoro se sentó con todos, estaban bebiendo y platicando tranquilamente.

- Y donde esta Mugi-chan, pensé que se había quedado con ustedes.

- Seguramente estará buscando a Nami-san, jo jo jo.

- Ya se tardaron mucho, espero que mi Nami-swan esté bien.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntaba Franky.

- Navegante-san salió del restaurante– Robin comenzó a explicarles – y un sujeto raro salió también justo después de ella, prácticamente corriendo, tal vez sea una coincidencia, pero antes ella me había me dicho que cuando lo vio creía haberlo reconocido de algún lado.

- Cuando Robin-san mencionó esto, Luffy-san se levantó de inmediato y salió también – Brook terminó de contar lo que había pasado.

- Ellos están bien – les dijo Zoro tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Marimo?

- Nos encontramos – fue lo único que dijo, todos lo observaban, luego continuó - ¿No han notado algo raro en Luffy? – les preguntó aprovechando la situación.

- ¿Raro? – le respondió Usopp.

- Sí, creo que le pasa algo, y creo que tiene que ver con Nami – de nuevo todos lo miraban.

- Jejeje – reía Robin.

- Vaya, ya lo notaste – dijo tranquilamente Franky.

- ¿Que? – Zoro les pregunto.

- Jajaja, pues que si dices que Luffy es lento, entonces tú vas para atrás – reía Usopp.

- Si, es Super obvio lo que le pasa a Luffy.

- ¿Qué quieren decir, entonces todos ya sabían que Luffy…?

- Así es Espadachín-san.

- ¿Así que Mugi-chan? Bueno ya me lo imaginaba – también reía Bon-chan.

- ¿Entonces? – Zoro seguía sin creerlo - ¿Brook? – miraba al esqueleto.

- Jo jo jo, aunque no lo parezca era bastante popular con las mujeres, les gustan los músicos, tengo mucha experiencia, ya lo había notado.

- ¿Incluso tú Cejotas?

- Yo siempre los estoy vigilando muy de cerca bestias, para que no se atrevan a hacer nada a mis princesas, claro que lo sabía.

- Genial, ahora me van a decir que hasta Chopper lo sabe – el pequeño Reno había permanecido lejos de la conversación jugando con la tripulación de Bon-chan.

- Jaja eso no solo sabemos, pero no lo creo – le respondió Franky.

- Esperen – dijo de pronto Usopp – si ya lo sabes – se dirigió a Zoro – entonces es que paso algo.

- Es cierto, Zoro-san ¿viste algo? – preguntó intrigado Brook.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Zoro comenzaba a enojarse – ¿Acaso no podría darme cuenta por mí mismo? - nadie le respondió.

- ¡Ya se! paso algo cuando te los encontraste – dedujo Franky.

- Tienes que contarnos – le gritó Sanji.

- Con calma – intervino de nuevo Usopp – hay que regresar al Sunny.

- ¿Y eso porque Usopp-san?

- Ya veo – fue Robin la que respondió – vamos a dejar a Navegante-san y a Capitán-san aquí solos ¿verdad?

- Así es - respondió Usopp mientras levantaba su pulgar hacia Robin.

- Que buena idea, la primera cita de Mugi-chan.

- Super, Zoro nos dará los detalles en el camino – Franky estaba emocionado.

- ¡No podemos dejar a mi Nami-swan con ese idiota! – Sanji se oponía.

- Tienes razón Sanji-san, seria sospechoso.

- ¡No lo dije por eso Brook!

- Necesitamos una excusa – dijo Robin.

- ¿Qué rayos están pensando? – Zoro les preguntaba.

- Ya se, Chopper, ven acá, tienes que probar esto – Usopp llamaba al pequeño Reno.

- Ehh ¿Qué pasa? – Chopper iba en camino, todos observaban atentos el plan de Usopp.

- Toma – le ofreció un vaso – en verdad tienes que probarlo.

- ¿Enserio? Está bien – lo bebió todo de un golpe, luego comenzó a sonrojarse, y a perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Este es tu plan? – Sanji le decía.

- ¡Oh no! – Fingía Usopp– Chopper bebió por accidente el sake más fuerte del restaurante, tenemos que llevarlo pronto al Sunny.

- Jo jo jo.

- Bueno, supongo que eso funcionará –dijo Robin.

- ¡Vamos! – Bon chan ordenaba a su tripulación.

- ¡Si! – no estaban muy seguros de lo que pasaba pero obedecieron a su capitán.

- ¿Acaso están locos? – Zoro no podía creer lo que le habían hecho a Chopper, todos se estaban preparando para irse.

- ¡Noooo, Nami-swan! – Sanji gritaba mientras Brook lo arrastraba fuera del restaurante.

.

.

.

Luffy se veía muy tierno sentado sobre la nieve con una de sus manos sobre su sombrero, parecía que aún le dolía el golpe, y arrodillada en frente de él podía verlo directamente a los ojos, cuando le pregunto si era cierto lo de Zoro ella se quedó mirando fijamente la seriedad de su Capitán.

- Nami ¿Por qué no respondes? – le reclamaba.

- ¿Cuántas veces quieras que te lo diga? No es cierto, ese… ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, se inventó todo eso para poder escapar.

- Entonces, él te estaba molestando cuando Zoro llegó – por fin parecía que estaba pensando un poco – y se escapó – continuó.

- Ni siquiera vale la pena preocuparse por él, en todo caso ¿Por qué estabas molesto?

- Pues pensé que me lo habían ocultado – y la discusión comenzaba de nuevo.

- ¿Y eso que? – suponiendo que todo fuera cierto, no era motivo para que se enojara.

- ¿Qué? Pues que el Capitán tiene que saber todo lo que pasa en su barco.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?

- Es una regla.

- ¿Una regla?

- Si, una regla pirata.

- Ah sí, pues aquí tienes otra, el Capitán no debería de ser un Idiota.

- No lo soy.

- Entonces deja de actuar como uno.

- ¿Y Zoro? – de repente Luffy miraba alrededor.

- Hace un rato que se fue, y deberíamos de hacer lo mismo el suelo esta frío – Nami se levantó, se sacudió la nieve mientras Luffy también se levantaba.

- ¿Y qué hacías aquí? – Luffy le dijo después de acomodar su sombrero.

- No me lo recuerdes quieres – la voz de esa mesera venía a la mente de Nami - ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – le regresó la pregunta.

- Te estaba buscando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Un sujeto salió detrás de ti en el restaurante.

- ¿Enserio? No vi a nadie más aparte del tonto de hace un rato.

- Mmm – y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al pueblo, no estaban platicando mucho que digamos, había un silencio incómodo, Luffy en silencio era algo extraño, era incluso peor que cuando decía cosas raras, por alguna razón Nami pensó que tal vez cuando ella lo evitaba él también se sentía así, eso la puso triste, de pronto Luffy le preguntó - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – para su suerte, habían llegado por fin al pueblo – bien, vayamos al restaurante - le dijo a su Capitán.

- Mira Nami, este tipo es gracioso – en el camino Luffy se había detenido observando uno de los espectáculos.

-No te distraigas – lo regañó – vamos con los demás.

Nami tuvo que arrastrarlo para llevarlo al restaurante, cuando lo miro Luffy parecía triste, no quiso prestar mucha atención, lo que quería era llegar pronto, no quería estar a solas con él.

- Nami, no están – dijo Luffy en cuanto llegaron.

- ¿Qué? – La mesa que habían ocupado estaba vacía y había rastros de que habían juntado otras tres mesas más.

- Tal vez fueron a los juegos.

- Disculpa ¿sabes dónde están las personas de aquella mesa? – Nami le preguntaba a una de las meseras.

- Lo siento, Lisa atendía esa mesa, puedes preguntarle.

- Mmm – Nami la vio llevando una orden– Oye tu – le grito, pero Lisa la ignoró completamente – Debí de haberlo imaginado, esa meserucha – Luego enojada tomo a Luffy por su bufanda y le ordenó – Ve a preguntarle por los demás.

- Hey – Luffy apenas comenzaba a llamarla cuando ella ya estaba corriendo hacia él.

- Luffy-kun, pensé que ya no regresarías ¿viniste a recogerme? – de nuevo lo sujetaba del brazo.

- No, no es eso ¿sabes dónde están mis amigos?

- Se fueron hace un rato lindo – estaba acariciando su brazo – te dejaron esta nota – lo soltó y se la entregó.

- Vámonos – Luffy no pudo ni dar las gracias, Nami lo estaba arrastrando fuera del restaurante dejando a una Lisa enojada detrás, cuando estuvieron afuera le quitó la nota a Luffy.

- Dice: Lo sentimos, pasó algo con Chopper, bebió por accidente el sake de Zoro, así que lo llevaremos de vuelta al Sunny, vamos con Bon-chan y los demás, los veremos en el barco.

- jajaja ¿Chopper bebió?

- Luffy no es gracioso, pobre Chopper – Nami suspiró – bueno, regresemos también.

- ¿No quieres subir a la rueda? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿La rueda? – La miro, claro que quería, desde que vio como la armaban – no – mintió después de una pausa.

- Pensé que querías subir.

- No, no precisamente, es decir es como cualquier otro juego jajaja, mejor regresemos, hace frio – respondió nerviosamente.

Luffy se la quedó mirando, Nami se moría por subir pero eso sería muy, muy extraño, subir sola con él, al juego más romántico de todos, eso no podía suceder, de pronto Luffy se acercó a ella, se quitó su bufanda y la enredó con cuidado en el cuello de su Navegante.

- ¿Y ahora? – Le sonrió de nuevo.

- Si… está bien – Nami por fin se rindió, era prácticamente imposible resistirse a algo como eso.

- Perfecto, lo mejor es que no hay que hacer fila, jajaja.

Estaban caminando juntos hacia el juego, Nami estaba muy nerviosa, sentía la mirada de la gente sobre ellos, seguro era por ese tonto concurso, pero caminando así, y ella con la bufanda de él, era como una cita, se sonrojaba al pensarlo, cuando llegaron efectivamente no tuvieron que hacer fila, pasaron inmediatamente y una vez que subieron Nami se olvidó de lo incomodo de la situación y en lugar de eso se emocionó mucho, por fin estaba el juego en el que había querido subir desde que comenzó la noche, la cabina no era muy grande, era para dos personas justamente así que no tenía de otra que estar muy cerca de Luffy, era prácticamente toda trasparente así que la vista era genial, y no era muy rápida que digamos, por lo tanto tendrían un buen rato para pasar a solas.

- Se puede ver todo y eso que ni siquiera hemos subido tanto – Luffy observaba por las ventanas, luego Nami lo recordó.

- No se supone que ya habías subido ¿Por qué suenas sorprendido?

- No lo hice.

- ¿No? Y cuando viniste con la mesera esa.

- Solo la traje, no subí con ella, espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Eh? Pues, eso no importa.

- Mmm ¿Estas enojada?

- Claro que no – No tenía a donde escapar.

- Ya se, es porque perdimos el concurso.

- ¿Qué? – Bueno era preferible que pensara eso a que se diera cuenta de que estaba celosa – Eso ya no importa, aunque Bon-chan me debe mucho dinero, no solo por perder, si no por usar mi cuerpo también.

- Mira, también se ve la playa, aunque no puedo ver el Sunny – Luffy apuntaba hacia afuera de la ventana de Nami, para hacerlo tuvo que acercarse mucho a ella, la cabina se detuvo entonces - ¿se descompuso? - preguntó Luffy pero seguía prácticamente sobre Nami.

- Siempre hacen eso – trataba de actuar normal, tonta cabina por qué tenía que ser tan pequeña, tenerlo tan cerca era... luego Luffy regreso a su lugar, ahora miraba a su ventana.

- Mira, y por allá hay una casa embrujada, no me había dado cuenta antes, vayamos.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya tengo suficiente con esa historia del vampiro.

- Pero el solo aparece después de la media noche.

- ¿De verdad, dónde escuchaste eso?

- Una de las parejas del concurso hablaba de la historia.

- Entonces tenemos que regresar cuanto antes al barco, son prácticamente las 12.

- ¿No vamos a seguir subiendo a los juegos?

- No – le gritó, actuar agresivamente era la única salida que había encontrado para que Luffy no notara lo nerviosa que estaba en realidad.

- Pero si yo estoy contigo.

- ¿Eh? – Luffy lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

- No dejaré que te pase nada.

- ¿Y crees que no te conozco? Te encantan las cosas terroríficas, apuesto a que si aparece algo mientras vamos de regreso saldrás corriendo tras de eso.

- jaja pues tal vez.

- Tonto – miró hacia su ventana.

- Pero no lo haré, no si tú me lo pides.

- Si claro – dijo dándole el avión.

- Es cierto ¿recuerdas esa noche en el Sunny? Me dijiste que no me quedara dormido, y no lo hice, me quede despierto toda la noche vigilando – dijo muy orgulloso.

- ¿En serio? – regreso su mirada a él.

- Claro.

- Pues si – se lo había dicho, esa noche quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, nunca pensó que en realidad había puesto atención.

- Si quieres que me quede contigo, lo haré aunque aparezca algo interesante.

- Luffy.

- O podemos quedarnos aquí y regresar mañana.

- ¿Aquí?

- Recuerdas que no tuve que pagar por nada de lo que comí, aún tengo todo mi dinero –sonrió.

- Mmm – bueno ahora tenía que tomar una decisión, podían quedarse a pasar la noche en el pueblo juntos, bueno no juntos eso nunca lo había dicho, pero ¿y si por la fiesta ya no había cuartos? ¿Y si no les alcanzaba para dos? Después de todo solo tenían su dinero, ella había gastado todo dándole sus gustos a Chopper, compartir una habitación con Luffy, eso era, era una remota posibilidad pero aun posible, o podían cruzar el bosque arriesgándose a encontrarse con algo, realmente tenía miedo, pero era preferible.

- ¿Nami?

- El bosque –dijo de pronto.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, además tienes razón, sé que no dejaras que pase nada.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Pues… sí.

- Nami – se estaba acercando a ella de nuevo.

- ¿Qué… que pasa?

- Tus ojos son brillantes.

- ¿Qué? – trató de retroceder pero chocho con la cabina y no se había alejado mucho que digamos, luego la cabina comenzó a moverse de nuevo, justo a tiempo, pensaba Nami.

- Nos movemos – Luffy se distrajo.

- Si, mira aún está el espectáculo que te gustó hace un rato, deberíamos ir antes de regresar ¿no?

- Si, vayamos – respondió emocionado, el resto del paseo terminó sin ningún otro incidente, cuando bajaron fueron a ver el espectáculo y se quedaron hasta que termino, luego era hora de regresar, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al bosque, Nami miraba para todos lados mientras Luffy parecía calmado como siempre, cuando llegó la hora de adentrarse Nami se detuvo por un momento.

- ¿Segura que quieres regresar?

- Si, vamos.

Estaba bastante oscuro, la luna era la única que les proporcionaba luz mientras más se adentraban, se escuchaban toda clase de ruidos de animales salvajes, no se había dado cuenta pero en algún momento mientras caminaban se había sujetado el brazo de Luffy con ambas manos, no parecía molestarle pues no había dicho nada.

- ¿Es por aquí verdad?

- Si, esta oscuro pero estoy segura.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido que era más bien como un grito.

- Yaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué fue eso? – estaba a punto de arrancarle el brazo a Luffy.

- Wow entonces la historia es cierta.

- No lo digas tan a la ligera.

- Jajajaja.

Se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, un grito de alguien o algo quejándose, Nami entonces soltó el brazo de Luffy para mejor abrazarse a él, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito que ahogó en su chamarra, inmediatamente Nami lo abrazó, Luffy dejó de reír, por un breve momento solo hubo silencio y quietud, y de nuevo un grito más, parecía que estuvieran torturando a lo que sea que estuviera gritando, y entonces si Nami había estado conteniéndose, esta vez se dejó ir con todo y se sujetó aún más fuerte que antes de su Capitán.

- ¡Luffy haz algo! – gritó.

Casi inmediatamente pudo sentir como los brazos de él se cerraban alrededor de ella, uno sobre su cuello y dejando caer su mano sobre su hombro y el otro alrededor de su cintura, entonces se quedó helada, no se movió un centímetro, ni siquiera para intentar zafarse, de nuevo silencio, Luffy no tenían guantes así que podía sentirlo muy bien, aunque hacía frio sus manos estaban cálidas, podía decirlo aun cuando su chamarra no la dejaba sentirlo directamente.

- Pensé que no te gustaba estar conmigo – dijo de pronto Luffy calmadamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Creí que me estabas evitando – le respondió sin soltarla.

- No… – dijo tímidamente, después de todo si se había dado cuenta.

- Mmm… - se quedaron así, no sabía que responderle, de hecho no estaba pensando muy claramente, todo se sentía demasiado bien, entonces como si no fuera suficiente Luffy continuó – que bien, porque me gusta estar cerca de ti.

- ¿Te… te gusta? – preguntó, pero tampoco lo soltó, no quería verlo al cara.

- Si.

- Luffy… - pero no termino, él la soltó y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para separarla de él suavemente, Nami estaba tan sorprendida que no opuso ninguna resistencia, ahora estaban frente a frente y él la miraba a los ojos, no creía poder soportar su mirada mucho tiempo y cuando estaba a punto de desviarla, Luffy la soltó de nuevo y esta vez sujetó su rostro con ambas manos.

- Estas fría – fue lo único que dijo, por otro lado Nami tenía razón, sus manos eran muy cálidas.

- ¿Luffy? - preguntó completamente confundida, el seguía mirándola, luego deslizó una de sus manos por su cabello - ¿Qué haces? – le dijo esta vez nerviosa.

- No sé – él también parecía confundido - ¿quieres que pare? – le preguntó.

- Yo… - hizo una pausa – No – respondió.

- Que bueno, porque no creo que pueda – se acercaba peligrosamente al mismo tiempo que usaba sus manos para acercarla a ella también.

Nami cerró sus ojos unos instantes antes de sentir los labios de su Capitán contra los suyos.

.

.

.

En el Sunny todos habían comenzado a extorsionar a Zoro, querían saber cada detalle de lo que había pasado, en el camino con Chopper transformándose una y otra vez y los ruidos extraños que escucharon no habían tenido mucho tiempo.

- Cuéntanos todo, Marimo – ordenaba Sanji.

- Creo que no lo recuerdo claramente – quería molestar al Cocinero.

- Pues vas a hacer un esfuerzo – comenzaban a pelear.

- ¿Pasa algo Usopp? – le preguntaba Franky.

- Espero que estén bien, creo que en verdad había algo en ese bosque.

- Ellos van a estar bien – dijo calmadamente Robin.


End file.
